What A Beautiful Thing Hope Is
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: (Collab between Hugs6) On his way to visit the love of his life, Octavian gets in a car accident. How will his girlfriend will cope with the fact that he might be in a coma? Will he wait for him, not giving up neither Love or Hope? DISCLAIMER. Characters: Uncle Rick. CoverArt: Viria. Plot: Hugs6 & I
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautfiul people of this cyberspace! This is the main announcement:**

 **Fellow writer** Hugs6 **and I will be collaborating again! This time, the story will be posted in my account. The dinamic will be the same: we'll upload whenever we can, so we don't wanna hear anything about 'please, upload faster' and stuff... Doesn't work with my other stories and it won't work in this one either ;)**

 **I know that the plot needs to be work on, but the story is the one taking us, not us (kind of complicate it, but works for us). Like last time,** Hugs6 **will write Octavian's chapters (she makes them wonderfully) and I'll write Rachel's.**

 **So, without further edu (I think is written like that :P), I present to you the first chapter of _What A Beautfiful Thing Hope Is_...**

* * *

 **Octavian's P.O.V.**

I'd been at work all day, all _stinking_ day and I was tense and sweaty and stressed out, but I knew that would all disappear when I saw Rachel. Rachel was my life, my number one. I cared more about Rachel than anyone else in the whole wide world even, no, _especially_ myself. Our future seemed bright and I was hoping to live my whole life with her. I smiled every time I thought of her and was smiling as I neared Camp Half-Blood. I never thought I'd ever feel semi at home at a camp for Greek demigods but, to be honest, I would feel at home anywhere Rachel was. Traffic in New York _is_ the worst, so I was getting a bit frustrated. I just had to keep thinking that it would work out and I would see Rachel soon. _Soon_... I'd already been stuck in traffic for half an hour so I didn't know how soon ' _soon_ ' would be, but I was hopeful anyway. _Hopeful_.

Rachel gave me hope. What a beautiful thing hope is. What a beautiful woman Rachel is.

How beautiful my life has become because of her, because of Rachel Elizabeth Dare who I don't even deserve and yet, she's mine. I couldn't help smiling, as my car inched forward. I really do _hate_ New York Traffic. And I only got my driver's license about a year ago, so I don't really like driving, either. But it was worth it to know I'd see her beautiful smile soon enough. And hear her gorgeous voice, calling me ' _Ian'_ and ' _baby'_ and basically bewitching me and making my knees go weak. And I know she'll laugh too. She always laughs when I'm around, I'm so lucky. Her laugh is like sunshine, Apollo should be jealous, so should Aphrodite, Rachel is amazing.

Rachel is fantastic.

I was ecstatic when the traffic finally cleared up. The light turned green and I was the car in front. But just as I pulled out into the intersection, a huge pick up truck rammed into me. I felt the air leave me as my used car flipped and the world went dark.

* * *

 **So, how was it? And, because I'm very nice, I'll post chapter 2 shortly!**

 **Please, comment and vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was standing in front of my bureau, checking my outfit and finishing my hair. I was really nervous today, because it was my second anniversary with Octavian and I was dying of excitement. He told me that he would be here at 5:30, so we could have dinner together, alone, like we've done many times before. That wasn't why I was nervous, it was practically our routine during the nights.

I was really nervous because he told me he had a big surprise for me.

I avoided the make up, but I didn't skip the perfume, my favorite (actually, it's the only _one_ I own and it was a present from Octavian for my 18th birthday). I sprayed it in my wrists, my neck and a little over my hair and clothes. He _loves_ it. And I love him.

A little whined called my attention and I turned to see the corner of my cave, where Octavian's present was hiding. I smiled to myself while I walked over there, picking the present up. The present was another reason of why I didn't wear make up: I was not eager that _someone_ would lick make up off my face and let me end up covered in saliva.

"Shh... You'll be able to go out soon, I promise..." I cooed him, smiling. If you haven't guess yet, my present for Octavian was a tiny, furry and trained puppy. It was a black Retriever (it would be kind of useless call him _Golden_ when he is, in fact, _black_ ) which I baptized as ' _Umbreon_ '. I didn't know how to name it, but I remembered how much Octavian was obsess with Pokemon and this little fella in my arms was as black as the night (I couldn't name it Vaporeon. He wasn't neither _blue_ or half fish). I knew Octavian wanted a puppy since I've met him, and after Evie's departure, we've been quite down and reticent about having another puppy. But, I believe that with this little guy, things will be different.

I checked my watch. _5:24_. I better get heading towards the entrance of Camp. I like to wait for him at the entrance, like a reminder that I'm there for him everytime he needs me. So, I walked out my cave, slowly (I was wearing heels for this special occasion), with Umbreon on my hands, who was looking around Camp completely absorbed and marveled about it. I smiled down at him, thinking that it was a good idea to buy him a collar and a tag, in case he runs away of the limits of Camp and someone finds him. What I forget was something entirely different.

"Who's the chick with the puppy?"

"Damn, she looks fine..."

"Wait, isn't that _the_ Oracle?!"

"Call me when you get dumped!"

I hate catcalling. I held my head high and kept walking, ignoring them on the way. _They weren't this nice with me two years ago..._ Luckily for me, Umbreon was there to defend me, though hearing a little puppy growl to complete strangers wasn't anything but menacing. It was totally cute.

When I reached the entrance, I waited for Octavian in silence. By the time I got there, it was already 5:30, which made me worry a little, because Octavian never arrives late. Not even for a _second_. He doesn't like make me wait for him. _He must be stuck in traffic..._ As a born and raised newyorker, I knew the problems and frustration that brings the traffic of Manhattan.

"He's probably stuck in traffic..." I mumbled to Umbreon, who was looking between me and the entrance, as if he knew someone important was about to cross the gates "He'll be here soon..."

But he never came.

I finally gave up at 6:45. I was tired, hungry and my feet were sore and itching because of the heels. For a second, I was glad that I decided against make up, because I felt a tear roll down my cheek, which I wiped away quickly.

 _He stood me up..._

I was scared to know what the Hades that meant. Did he not love me anymore? Did he forget about today? Was he still stuck in traffic? Endless questions swarm my head and I was afraid to know the answers to them. I didn't know _if_ I wanted to know the answers. Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the ID: ' _Octavian_ '. I sighed in relief and picked it up.

"Octavian, where the Hades are you? You're like an hour late!" I rambled through the phone. Hey, the fact that I was relieved that it was him, didn't mean I wasn't upset because he stood me up.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line. I frowned, instantly recognizing the voice as _not_ Octavian.

"Who are you and why do you have my boyfriend's number?" I questioned the other person holding the other end of the phone, a bit harsh.

"Miss, are you related to Mr. Alexander?" A deep voice, probably a grown up male, asked. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. Didn't I just said I was his girlfriend?!

"I'm his girlfriend" I repeated, this time out loud "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Jarred Grendich, from Manhattan's Memorial" I listened carefully at this information, before things came rushing down to me. _Gods, no... No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"Please, don't..." I whimpered, trying not to break down in that instant. But, the gods didn't seem to hear my pray, because seconds later, I heard the sentence that will crumble down my entire world:

"I regret to inform you that Mr. Alexander was in a car accident"

* * *

 **Second chapter up! I hope I made you feel...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

The darkness barely lasts. It feels like only five seconds before its gone and replaced by an image of pure horror. There I am in my care. Little silver thing, unimpressive but with good mileage. The pickup hits my driver's side. I hear myself scream as my body is crushed. I can hardly breathe. It goes dark.

Then the scene opens again. Over and over again its replayed in my mind feeling more and more real. I'm terrified that I'm going to die and then I think, _Wait. No. I_ can't _die, what about Rachel?!_

 _RACHEL!_

I felt out of breath, it was getting dark again, really dark... My head felt foggy and the world was spinning and it was so _so_ dark. I couldn't hear anything except my own desperate cries for Rachel and those cries never left my lips.

I could feel myself, every bone in my body aching, my lungs trying desperately hard to breathe, for Rachel, for _my_ Rachel, I would breathe, I had to,I had to...

Oh my goodness, I felt sick... My heart beat felt weak and my head felt messed up and I was longing to see Rachel and to hold her but I couldn't even hold myself right now and that...

That broke my heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 3! How's ths story so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I dropped the phone.

I dropped the phone and ran to Big House, tripping on the way with my heels and getting dirt all over my clothes.

"Chiron! Chiron!" I screamed, not caring about how desperate I sounded or how Umbreon was following me, whining. Chiron trotted outside, worry painting his face.

"Rachel, child... What's with all this scandal?" Chiron wondered, looking down at me. I reached the porch and stared at him. The words didn't seem to want to get out with coherence and I end up babbling random words.

"I-Ian... C-car... Argus!" I ran, looking for him. He was standing next to Big House, looking at me as if I grew another head "Please... I- I need to go..." I sobbed out, hiding my face in my hands. A hand was placed over my shoulder, making me look up at a very serious Argus, who gestured me with his head that we should walk towards the entrance "Thank you" I whispered, following him. Only then, I remembered something. I kneeled down and petted Umbreon's fur "Go back into the cave, I'll be back for you" I promised him. He yipped at me and I kissed his fur before sprinting down the Hill.

* * *

I walked into the hospital, pushing people out of my way to get to the reception, where I could find anything about Octavian.

"Excuse me!" I called the attention of the receptionist, who gave me a stern look. Sue me, I was worried and I might had pushed people out of my way "Octavian Alexander... Where is him?!"

"Young lady, that's not the way-"

"I don't care!" I snapped at her. I was giving a damn about manners at the moment "My boyfriend was just admitted in this hospital, he was in a car accident and I'm the only relative _I_ have! I need to know how. Is. He?!" OK, I might have lied a little, but it wasn't that far from the truth. I had cut all ties with my parents since I was legally an adult. And, three weeks to the start of college, the only reminder I had from them was my last name and my trust fond (which I was looking a good cause to spend it in) "Please..." I added at the end, for dramatic effect.

"Mr. Alexander was admitted in surgery and I'm not sure when he'll be released" the receptionist replied, frowning at me. I didn't care and nodded.

"Which floor?"

"4th"

I didn't wait anymore. I sprinted down the hallway and climbed the stairs as if my life depends on it.

* * *

"Please, someone must know something!" I snapped at the receptionist of the surgery's floor.

"Please, Miss... Calm down-"

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes! How do you expect me to calm down when I was told my boyfriend is fighting for his life?!" I ranted at her, unable to calm down. I was afraid I was gonna be admitted into the hospital for a meltdown.

"Mr. Alexander?" A male voice asked before the receptionist could open her mouth again. I turned around and saw a doctor, taking his surgical mask off. He was in his late fifties and was polished.

"How's my boyfriend?" I questioned him, forgetting about the mean receptionists "Please, tell me he's OK..."

"You may wanna sit down..." the doctor offered me. I paled. I've seen too many medical shows to know the real meaning of that sentence "I have some good and bad news"

"G-good news, first" I decided, trying to hope for the best.

"The good news is that Mr. Alexander is out of danger" I breathed out in relief "The airbag worked efficiently and protected all his organs, as well as the seatbelt"

"Why was he in surgery?" I wondered. If what he said was right, he wouldn't need surgery.

"The other vehicle, a truck, crossed with red light and collided directly with his seat, smashing the door into his side. Some sherds of metal were incrusted into his side and we had to removed them before they made more damage" the doctor explained to me, as if I was dumb. Though I was dumb, I didn't appreciate his attitude.

"What are the bad news?"

"During the surgery, Mr. Alexander went into coma" I paled completely at his words.

 _Coma_...

 _Coma_...

"No..." I refused to believe it. Octavian couldn't be in a coma. He can't leave me...

"We need to know if he signed any paper that would allow us to interrupt his life-"

"No" I blurted out, glaring at him. Like Hades that I was ending his life! Plus, Hades promised me he wouldn't look after his soul until we were older "My boyfriend will remain in life support, I don't care how much it costs, I'll pay for it" I decided in the moment. I'd work for the money if I have to.

"Miss, you should consider-"

"Consider _what_?! You're telling me that my boyfriend is fine and yet, _you_ , someone that should be looking after life over anything, are telling _me_ that I should consider end his life?!" I cut him, fuming and angry. He took a step back, scared of my reaction. Good... "I never want to hear that option again, Doctor" I threaten him.

"Of course, Miss" was his quickly reply.

"Now, I wanna see him" I ordered him. Was like if he was charmspoke him, because he turned around and guided me towards Octavian's room. He left me at the door, while I gathered my courage to get in.

Sighing, I pushed the door open. Octavian was lying in bed, attached to wires. He was paled, his skin between purple and blue, with several cuts all around. He had a bandage around his head and a tube coming out of his mouth. He was dressed in one of those hospital gowns, his working clothes nowhere to be seen. I quickly rushed to his side and grabbed his hand in mine. And, guess what I did next?

I broke down next to him.

* * *

 **Chapter 4... I hope we're not breaking you much...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I woke up, completely ache and sore. I had fallen asleep on the couch in Octavian's room and it wasn't the most comfortable thing I've ever fell asleep on.

After my confrontation with the doctor (whom I learnt later that his name was Dr. Morgan Parrish), Octavian was taken to a new room, with more space for a guest and a bathroom. I had refused to leave his side and I hoped the nurses and doctors would get used to my presence.

I went to the bathroom and stared at the mirror, surprised of my reflection. I looked like I hadn't slept for ages, with black bags under my eyelashes and my red eyes. My skin stopped being tanned and it looked more paled than anything.

I looked like a freaking zombie.

I quickly cleaned my face and came out, quickly taking my place next to Octavian.

"Good morning, Ms. Dare" a nice female voice greeted me. I jumped, but it was only Mrs. Freckick, the only nurse kindly enough to understand my reticence to leave Octavian alone "Sorry, dear... Wasn't my intention to scare you..."

"It- it's OK, Mrs. Freckick" I reassured her, trying to smile at her. Though I'm sure he saw how fake it was.

"I hope your sleep was comfortable..." I snorted, but not in a disrespectful way "I imagined... These couches are the most uncomfortable things ever" she agreed with me, giving me a smile.

"How is he evolving?" I asked her, like I ask her everytime she comes to check on him.

"He's stable, sweetheart..." she admitted to me "His wounds are healing as expected and, all we have to wait for now is for him to wake up"

"I miss him already..." I held back a sob. I had to stay positive, though it was hard with him in that state "I'm afraid I'll forget his voice..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." she cooed me, resting a hand over my shoulder. I nodded and looked at her "I'll be back around lunch time, to make sure you eat something, OK?" That was the best thing about Mrs. Freckick: she always was checking on me, as well as Octavian.

"Thank you" I thanked her, before sitting down next to him.

"Remember, talking to them speeds their recovery..." she smiled complicit at me before leaving. I sighed and turned to Octavian.

"OK, then..." I began, rubbing my hands over my dress that I hadn't changed yet "I- I'm not sure how to do this... I never talked to a comatose person before... But, there's always a first time for everything, right?" I chuckled at my own phrase. _I was so nervous..._ "Ian, I don't wanna sound demanding, but you _have_ to wake up. It's been less than a day and I'm crumbling without you... If this is how it feels without you in my life, I- I'm not sure I'll be able to survive for so long..." I let out a broken sob, my head down "This is not how I wanted to remember our anniversary... I was hoping for some dinner next to the lake, sharing some pasta, talking about the meaningless things of life... I could be giving you your present..." Another sob got out "I- I got you a puppy... I- I named him Umbreon, because he's a black retriever... Gods, Ian, you'd love the little guy as much as we loved Eevie-"

My voice broke at the mention of Eevie. We were so much in love with that furry little girl and, one night, she was taken from us. No warning. No nothing.

"Anyway..." I breathed in, trying to calm down before continuing "I made the doctor to switch your room. I must say, I made him fear me, Clarisse would be proud... And, you have this nurse, Mrs. Freckick, she's a sweetheart... I already consider her more my mother than my own mother..."

* * *

"Rachel? Sweetie?" I heard someone calling my name. I had fallen asleep after broke down again in tears, my head over Octavian's lap. I opened my eyes and I saw Mrs. Freckick shaking my shoulder, gently.

"Mrs. Freckick?" I yawned at her, covering my mouth.

"Sorry to wake you up, sweetie, but there are some police officers outside that want to speak to you about the accident" I was immediately awake. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, making me presentable and I got up "You want me to go get them?"

"No" I shook my head at her "I don't wanna be in the same room as Octavian if I get upset" I recognized. She nodded and I walked towards the door, stopping before opening it "Although..."

"Don't you worry, sweetheart" she waved at me "I'm staying until you come back..." I smiled at her before leaving the room.

"Officers" I called them, getting their attention "What can I do for you?"

"We're Officer Wallace and Officer Pasternak. We have been informed that you're Mr. Alexanders' girlfriend" I nodded at the first officer, who identified as Pasternak "We're investigating your boyfriend's accident"

"I thought that was it: an accident" I frowned at his words.

"It was, Miss..." Officer Wallace asked for my last name.

"Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare" I gave out my full name for them to write down.

"Does Mr. Alexander have enemies?" _Only like every monster created by the Gods and maybe, some demigods..._

"Not that I know of"

"Where was Mr. Alexander heading to?"

"He was heading to get me. We were suppose to head out, for our second anniversary..." I replied. They took down notes "What happened to the other driver?"

"He is alive and well, Ms. He claims that he was driving correctly-"

"What the-?!" I cut him, glaring at him "That's a lie!"

"And, how would you know this?" Officer Wallace questioned me "Were you there?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I was hating this guy more and more.

"Have you spoke to the guy who called 911? He would tell you the truth! Now, unless you come back telling me that you apprehended the drunken man that did this to my boyfriend, I don't wanna see you gentlemen again" I turned around and walked into the room, bowing that I'll find the bastard who did this to Octavian.

* * *

 **Chapter 5... How are you guys coping...? Next chapters will have more drama and unexpected visitors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Fast forward to a week later.

I had managed to spend a week inside Octavian's room without being pestered about it. And, if there's something I hate deeply of a hospital are the doctors and nurses that believe that the relatives and love ones of the people who are being treated in there are anything but a bother for them. We don't care about them! We care about the patient!

Anyway, somewhen along the week, Chiron had come to visit me and to check on Octavian, of course. He understood that I wasn't gonna go back to Camp until he was OK. He didn't even suggested, which I was grateful for. He did, however, _advised_ me (and, everytime Chiron opens his mouth to advise someone, means ' _do it_ ') that I should take care of myself, because ' _I wouldn't want to upset Octavian when the first thing he sees is me in a hospital bed, next to him_ '.

I hate when the old centaur makes sense.

"And, if you look in this room-" To say I was startled was put it lightly. The door had flown open and a doctor with his group of residents had walked in, not even caring about me or the patient "-we have a comatose patient-"

"Which were the conditions for him to go into that state?" a girl in the group raised her hand and asked. I was already fuming.

"Who the Hades you think you are?!" I snapped at them. It was as if they never saw me standing there, with my mouth slightly open for their intrusion "Who gave you permission to even _think_ about entering this room?!"

"Miss, I'm-"

"I give a damn who you are! You barging in here, as if you didn't notice me, only speaks about your manners and morals!" I was on a roll and they were gonna hear me "My boyfriend isn't a dummy you practice with! He's a person, who's fighting for his life!" All the residents stared at me, as if they've never seen an angry person before.

"This will be one of the many reactions you might encounter while you're dealing with the patient's family-" the doctor went on, as if what I said was meaningless. I grabbed his white coat and dragged him outside the room.

"Out. Everyone out!" I shouted at them "This is a private room and if I ever see your faces again, you'll be begging for me to kill you" I threaten them. Everyone left the room, looking slightly panicked. I hope they learn their lesson:

Never. Mess. With. Me

* * *

It was after lunch when I got a visitor.

"Ms. Dare?" someone called for me. I was busy combing Octavian's hair. It was one of the many ticks I had developed in the past days. It soothed me and helps me remember that he was there, living with me.

"Who is it?" I asked, not tearing my eyes off my boyfriend. It has been a week that I haven't heard his voice or even saw his beautiful blue eyes. I was starting to think that I'll never remember them.

"Dr. Sutton, Ms. Dare" he introduced himself. I nodded to myself, because after the scandal I made, Mrs. Freckick told me that no one wanted to check on Octavian. Only her and a man who she called Dr. Sutton. She admitted to me that she never saw him before, but that all the doctors and patients speak wonders about the man, so I let him pass.

The first thing I thought was that I was being pranked by Apollo.

This man had tan skin, with light blue eyes and blonde hair, which was a little longer for my taste. Of course, he was wearing a white coat over his clothes and a tablet in his hand, which probably had the medical history of the patient. The way he smiled at me, made me uncomfortable. Also, you couldn't pinpoint the guy's age. Probably he was like 45, but he didn't look a day older than 25.

"You sure you're Dr. Sutton?" I checked. If this was Apollo pranking me, I wasn't that forgivable.

"Last time I checked my nametag" he joked, as if what I said was extremely funny "Let's check the patient, shall we?" He walked to Octavian, checked his vitals, read the nurses' information, before turning to me "You know, he's a relative of mine" _Uh? I thought he wasn't Apollo!_ "A long _lost_ relative, we weren't _that_ close" I kept my mouth shut and sat on Octavian's bed, never tearing my eyes off him "We share the same grandfather"

"You- you do?" I played dumb, trying to see his point. Actually, I wanted to see if he was greek or roman.

"You don't have to fear me..." he said in a soothing voice. I frowned when he sat next to me "I can help him recover faster..."

"I'm not sure" I snorted at him. I was liking him less and less "But, let's speak ' _hypothetically_ ', what would _I_ have to do?" I pretended to bit his bait, to get more information.

"Oh, don't have to do much... Just a little favor..." I should had paid more attention to his actions, because the next thing I know, his hand was on my knee. I pushed him off me and got up.

"Roman or Greek?" I questioned him. Glaring.

"I beg your pardon?" he got up as well, looking confused "Did you said ' _greek_ '?"

"Apparently, you've been missing a few updates of your world, Dr. Sutton... And, I don't believe that your _father_ will be very pleased to know you _touched_ his Oracle" I seethed at him, pushing him outside the room "Oh, and by the way, Legacies can't be cure with the same stuff as you" I slammed the door at his face, pissed.

When this is over, I'm having a serious conversation with Apollo.

* * *

 **Chapter 6... I did promised you a lot of drama... wait until next chapter!**

 **One thing thougt... I did a tiny mistake and I forgot to correct it... They've been together for ONE year, not two. I wanted to clarified that... I'll correct them after I post this, OK?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Fast forward a few days into the same week.

All the scars in Octavian's face were slowly fading away. Now, they were pinker than anything. His bruises were getting smaller and more yellow than purple. _What a coincidence... Purple and yellow..._

Chiron came to visit me during the week and brought with him two surprises. And those surprises had each a name.

Augustus.

Umbreon.

Apparently, when Chiron came to visit me, Umbreon (who was under the care of Coach Hedge) sneaked into the van, carrying Augustus in his mouth. He seemed to sense that the van was coming to visit me, so he decided to do the same. What surprised me was that no one had noticed his presence. When Chiron rolled in, Umbreon was on his lap, cuddling with Augustus. And the view was so adorable that I snapped a picture of them as screensaver.

Next one will be one with the four of us.

Anyway, Chiron did told me something that I should had done a week ago, but didn't know how to break it down.

I had to call Octavian's parents.

"Well, I have to do it in some point, right?" I spoke to Umbreon, who was laying down under Octavian's bed, his head over his paws "If I do it tomorrow?" I cowered away. But Umbreon was more intelligent that I give him credit for, because he stood up, jumped into my lap and onto Octavian's bed, curling next to him. I swear, this puppy will be the death of us... "Fine, you win" I grumbled, tapping the numbers on my phone and I waited.

And waited.

And wai-

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone. It was a flat voice, which meant that he was no older than 15 years old.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Alexanders' residence, but I think I got the wrong phone" I realized, ready to hung up.

"This is the Alexanders' residence" the boy checked with me "Who you wanna talk to?"

"I, um... I'm looking for Mr. Alexander? Tell him is important, please" I added in the end, hoping he'd answer the phone that way.

"One moment... Dad!" he yelled at the other side of the phone "A girl is looking for you! Says it's important!" I took deep breaths, looking at Octavian to focus myself. Looks like he has a brother...

"Hello?" A deeper male voice repeated the greeting. It was more sharp, straight to the point.

"Mr. Alexander, my name is-"

"I don't care which is your name, unless you tell me about something important. Do not waste my time, girl!" he barked at me. I was taken aback by that, by answer nonetheless.

"Your son Octavian is in a coma"

* * *

The next day, I was in the bathroom when Umbreon began to bark.

"Dad, look! A puppy!" A teenager's voice beamed at Umbreon. It was followed by a scowl.

"Urgh, filthy animals..." A male's voice complained. Umbreon didn't like the comment and growled "We'll call Security later to get rid of it later"

"That's _mine_ and _your son's_ dog" I blurted out at them, coming out of the bathroom, shocking the three of them. I used the opportunity to take a look at them.

Mr. Alexander was the different of the family. The only trait Octavian inherited from him was the height. He was brunette, with short hair, full beard and brown eyes. He was built, but skinny at the same time. The way he was looking around reminded me of how Octavian used to look at me: disgust.

Mrs. Alexander (unless she still kept her maiden name) was a mirror image of Apollo. Her blonde hair was cut short up to her jaw, in a boyish style. She was really skinny and her blue eyes were piercing and dull of emotion.

The teen was a weird combination between the parents that worked perfectly. His blonde hair was short and his blue eyes were sparking with curiosity. He was tall and skinny and his forearm had the tattoo of the Legion, just like his mother.

"What's his name?" the boy asked me, kneeling down to pet Umbreon, who was wary about being petted by him.

"Umbreon. It was a present for your brother" I explained, picking him up. The second I did that, he began licking my chin "I'm Rachel, your brother's girlfriend"

"I'm Caesar" he introduced himself, ignoring his parents' glares on him "I'm so happy! I didn't know I had a brother! So cool!" I couldn't help but to smile at him, placing Umbreon at Octavian's bed.

"Caesar, calm down" his mother ordered him. It was obvious that she had the control over the family "Your brother soon will wake up and continue with his life without knowing of you"

"How can you say that?!" I confronted her. _How little did they care for their son?!_ "I'm sure Octavian would like to know-"

"He hasn't heard from us in more than 13 years. I'm sure he can continue like that, _mortal_ " she insulted me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's a big word coming from someone whose husband _is_ mortal" I fired back at her.

"You can stop caring now, we'll take care of the medical bills from now on" her husband announced. I was baffled.

"That's why you came down here? To _pay the bills_?!" I pointed at Octavian, who was lying on his bed, almost dead, while his new found brother of 13 years was talking to him about how cool was to have a brother that could help him with the Legion stuff.

"Means that we can take care of what's ours" their mother argued with me.

"If you could really took care of what's yours, we wouldn't be in this situation" I noticed to them "You pushes your kid away as if he was broken from the start! Because, he wanted to make you proud of him, he became hatred and solitary and resentful!" I snapped at them, angry "Because of you, he got broken..."

Octavian didn't deserve those parents. But I'll give him something better: a family.

* * *

 **Chapter 7... OK, I'm done with the drama... that's until next chapter *evil smirk***

 **Not sure when I'm up,oading next chapter... Maybe later today, maybe tomorrow, maybe Saturday... That's the beauty on the unexpected!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

The darkness faded into light as my eyes slowly opened. I couldn't tell what day it is or what time. It was kind of bright but I wasn't sure where the light was coming from. _I couldn't possibly be dead..._ There was a part of me that was sure I was still in the car wreck, crumpled up on the road in my ruined upside down car. I remember it so vividly is otherworldly. Another part of me thinks that maybe a few hours have passed since the wreck. _It's gotta still be our anniversary..._ Oh man, how am I gonna make it up to Rachel that I was late? _She must be so mad... I've never been late and on our Anniversary... Oh my goodness, the necklace!_ I got Rachel this lovely emerald necklace and it was in the car and it's probably lost now...

My head whipped around looking for the necklace box. I don't know _why_ , I thought it would be in my room. Instead of finding the necklace though, I found Rachel. Her eyes looked tired, there was scowl on her face. She hadn't noticed me yet, she was talking to, no, _arguing_ with someone.

The second I realized _who_ she was arguing I freaked out.

"WHAT!" I attempted to erupt. It came out more like, ' _what...?'_ Rachel swiveled around.

"OCTAVIAN!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Yay, he's awake!" Someone else I hadn't seen before squeaked. I turned around to look at the person. Some blond, blue eyed teenager.

"Hi! I'm Caesar, I'm your little brother. Is that your toy? I have the exact same one! Its really nice to meet you! I like your dog!"

"Dog?" I moaned. Rachel smiled through her tears.

"I got you a puppy"

"Happy Anniversary" I say. I feel a little nauseous. _And my head hurts..._

"You _might_ have missed that" she said, forcing a smile.

"What? No! I had a necklace for you, no... I'm so sorry..." I sighed sadly. She kissed my lips.

"I'm too happy that you're awake to care..." she kissed all over my face. I smiled. Then, I remembered my parents were there.

"Come on, Caesar we're going" My mother snapped at, who I assume was my enthusiastic younger brother. His lip pulled into a pout.

"But _Mommmmm_! I've barely gotten to talk to Octavian! _Pleasseee,_ can we stay a little while longer?" She sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to go get some coffee"

"I'll go with you" My dad said. I still hated them. Caesar pulled up a chair.

"Hi! So, how you doing?" Caesar asked, surprisingly friendly for someone who grew up with our parents. HORRIBLE PEOPLE BOTH OF THEM.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks, baby" Rachel says, playing with my hair.

"TWO WEEKS?" Okay, yeah, no, I didn't yell I said ' _two weeks_ ' and then I coughed. Hard.

"So, not so good?" Caesar asked, continuing the conversation he was mostly having with himself.

"Look, I'm sorry Caesar. But I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend and you know what? No, I'm not really doing so good" Caesar smiled.

"It's okay. I can help" He lay his hand on my cheek. Instinctively I pulled away.

"No, no. I can heal people. It's my gift, from Apollo" I scowled.

"I get Augur powers, which make me a freak, and you can heal people?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Caesar said, putting his hand back on my cheek and concentrating. My dizziness and nausea disappeared. I didn't want to say I was impressed because I was also jealous.

"Thank you, Caesar"

"I want to be like you" he blurted.

"What? Why?"

"You're so happy. Despite, what you've been through"

"Well Rachel is _AMAZING_ "

"No, its more then that. Our parents... Are horrible to you"

"You're happy, too"

"Because I like people! Unlike them... I want them to be decent to you, but that will never happen. I wish we could be a family, but they'll never accept that. Maybe one day..."

"Caesar, I have a family, with Rachel, at Camp Half Blood. And I am happy. And if you ever need a family... Well, call me" I smiled. I liked this kid. Even if he was cooler than me. My parents came back in. They didn't say anything. I can't believe I ever wanted to be like them. Rachel introduced me to Umbreon and I immediately fell in love with him. Caeser and I exchanged numbers, and he gave me a quick, unexpected hug before my parents dragged them away.

"I don't need them in my life" I told Rachel as my parents left the hospital.

"They paid your bills"

"Well, they're rich"

"Yeah but so am I. Well, I _was_ before I gave up my family"

"Maybe, you should call them. It seems like today is family day. I like Caesar..."

"I like him too. But we're the only family I need. Who needs parents?" she faltered. I sighed.

"I don't know"

* * *

 **Chapter 8! Octavian's awake, YAY! What you guys think so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Octavian was awake!

I couldn't help but to react like a love-sick-puppy and kissed him all over. Was if I needed to make sure that he was there, with me.

What I regret is that he had to woke up with his parents in the same room. It was obvious that he didn't get along with them. And they acted as if he was a waste of air.

Now I understand why he was the way he was.

Compared to my parents, his are saints. Sure, they're rude and heartless, but at least they never _forced_ Octavian into becoming into something like them. They simply never educated him.

Me, on the other hand, was _over_ educated. To behave like a puppet. To look like a porcelain doll. To be quiet as a mime. Basically, all my life, I was trained to be an object and _not_ a person.

"How do you feel?" I asked Octavian, after he had a little dinner. He still couldn't eat much, so I ended to finish his dinner.

"You asked me that less than 15 minutes ago!" he rolled his eyes at me, with a smile on him. OK, maybe I was overreacting a little, but who can blame me?! "But, I'll answer anyway: I'm fine..."

"Sorry, I realise that I'm kind of a pest, but you got me worried..." I apologised, looking down to my lap. I heard Umbreon whine in Octavian's lap. He hasn't left that place since he woke up.

"Hey... Look at me..." he placed his hand under my chin. I looked at him, trying not to break down "I'm OK... You don't have to worry anymore..." I nodded, trying to show him a smile.

"I'll try to tune it down a little" I promised, kissing his cheek.

"Good. Now, when can we go home?" _Home..._ It's not the first time he says that word, but everytime he says it, it makes me giddy and super happy. Because, he never says ' _my_ ' home, he always says ' _our_ ' home.

"I- I should ask the doctor..." I replied, fluttering a little.

"But, not now..." he smirked at me, leaning over and kissing me. I smiled and kiss him back. Though, our kiss was cut short because _someone_ started to lick around our chins, trying to get attention "Greedy puppy..." Octavian grumbled, not that upset. I chuckled and began to pat Umbreon's fur.

This is my little family and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. No idea why, maybe because the couch was really uncomfortable, though I've been sleeping on it for the past two weeks. Though, that was quickly forgotten when I felt eyes on me.

Someone was staring at me.

I looked around and saw Umbreon looking at me, his head tilted to the side, as if asking ' _why are you awake?_ '

"You try to sleep in the couch, Umbreon..." I complained a little, stretching my back. Apparently, he took that to heart, because he jumped down from Octavian's bed and with me on the couch. He curled up and began to sleep again "You're a great company, you know that?" I told him, sarcastically.

"Rachel?" I heard Octavian's groggy voice. I scolded myself for making too much noise and I went to his side "What's wrong? Why are you awake?" he sat up, looking around for the night stand light.

"I couldn't sleep, the couch is uncomfortable..." I half lied to him. I couldn't shake the thought that someone was watching us.

"Oh. Then, sleep here" he offered, scooting to one side of the bed, leaving enough room for me to lay down with him.

"No, you need to rest-"

"I had enough rest these past two weeks..." he cut me, trying to sound chill about it "I'm not gonna have normal sleep for a few days..."

"Then, I'm not going to sleep either" I replied, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, as if he wanted an explanation. And telling him that I felt someone watching us wasn't on top of that list "I missed your voice..." I ended up mumbling, completely embarrassed. But, for my own sanity, that was true too.

"And I missed yours" he whispered back, kissing my forehead. I couldn't resist it and cuddle with him. And it felt nice "I thought I was gonna die without seeing you one more time..." I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer, trying to calm him down.

"It's OK..." I promised him "You're OK, I'm OK... We're OK..." I repeated over and over, moving my hands on circle patterns over his back.

"I know that now... Though, I still owe you an Anniversary present" Back to cheesy in no time, uh? I shook my head at him "Rach, I love you, but you're not winning this argument" he smirked at me. I pouted at him.

"How about a deal?" I proposed him. He raised an eyebrow, listening "If you _don't_ buy me a present, I'll _consider_ calling my parents and try to talk to them" I saw him moving the gears inside his brain, trying to win this deal from me. But, he didn't have a way out "Deal, baby?" I added the ' _baby_ ' at the end, trying not to sound bossy.

"You make hard deals, Ms. Dare..." he recognized, smirking down at me. I smirked back at him, leaning my forehead against his "Alright, you win, _if_ and only _if_... if you go to sleep when you're feeling to tired" I wanted to grumble, but I kept it to myself.

That night, we talked all that we didn't during the past two weeks, as if we were making up for the lost time.

That night, I didn't care if someone was watching me. I fell asleep with a smile in my face, because I was sleeping in the arms of the man I love.

And I will always love.

* * *

 **Chapter 9! I couldn't contain myself to add some fluff in there... What kind of things you think the future stores for them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I don't know why had said it, but she rushed to comfort me. My inner fear, dying without seeing Rachel again. I don't know if she noticed how scared I felt on the inside. I couldn't react that way, not physically, but emotionally. I didn't want to scare her by being scared. I had to be strong for her just like she had to be strong for me the past two weeks.

Two weeks... I'd missed two weeks of my life and ruined two weeks of hers... It's all my fault...

When Rachel fell into a deep sleep in my arms, I let my emotions out. I knew she wouldn't wake up. I really didn't want her to. I loved her and thats why I didn't want her to see me vulnerable after swearing to her all night I was okay. She had tried to reassure me too, but I needed some time to myself with my emotions, without Rachel worrying or trying to protect me from them. If you bottle it up, you explode.

So I cried. My face drenched in tears. We almost lost each other. I almost died. I would have never seen her again, my perfect beautiful amazing Rachel Elizabeth Dare... I would have never seen her smiling. Heard her laugh. Heard her voice. I would have died and wrecked her life. She was a mess after two weeks what if I had died?

What if she killed herself?

These things scared me.

Of course I wanted to be the first to die, I wanted Rachel to live a long beautiful life, but I didn't want my death to ruin hers. And I didn't want to die when I was only 20. I didn't want to die when we hadn't even celebrated our one year Anniversary.

I... I didn't want to die before I got to get down on one knee and pull out an engagement ring and ask Rachel to be my wife. We were already family. But maybe one day it would be official.

But not if I died...

So it _scared_ me and I didn't want Rachel to know how much it scared me.

I didn't want her to know how much two weeks in a coma had affected me. I was ashamed of being so affected by it. There were the physical bruises and scars, and a headache to match, but the emotional scars were deeper. I had missed two weeks of my life that could have been spent with Rachel. And yet, she'd been here with me the whole time. I just hadn't known. My breath catches and I realize I'm panicking. Panicking and sobbing and I need to calm down before Rachel wakes up...

But my head is shouting ' _NO NO NO_ ' and my body is shouting ' _NO NO NO NO_ ' and I'm scared and I'm sobbing... And Rachel is going to wake up and see me like the mess I am.

I want to protect her from my emotions...

But I can't even protect myself.

* * *

 **Chapter 10.. I know it's short, you guys... But it's what we wanted to transmit to you... We're planning more drama, so stay tune!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I hoped that I'd woken with my stress out and with a smile in my face.

I never expected to be awaken but screams and running around.

"Take her off the bed! We can't work with her there!" Someone with a deep voice yelled at someone else. The simple yelling woke me up and I felt being lift up into someone's arms.

"What's happening?! What are you doing?!" I scolded the man who was carrying me. The man kept taking me outside the room, and the only thing I saw was people working around Octavian "Let me go! I need to be there!" I tried to get away from the man, but he had a firm grip.

"Miss, you have to stay here-"

"As if! My boyfriend is in there!" I argued trying to get pass through him. Since I couldn't, because people keep blocking my way, I did the last thing I could "Umbreon!" I called him. Seconds later, he was rubbing against my legs. I picked him up and cradled him over my chest "I'm scared, baby..." I whispered in his ears. He whined back to me, licking my cheek as his way to comfort me.

* * *

I was waiting outside the room for more than two hours, and not even once they let me back in. I was uncomfortable against those plastic chairs, but I refused to leave the side of the door. I must looked like a mess, because several nurses that walked by, asked me if I was OK and if I wanted to rest in a room. A stern nurse asked me if I had escaped from the psychiatric ward. That last one set me off, almost attacking her, but a few other nurses stopped me before I could actually made any damage to her. And the fact that Umbreon was also whining and growling at anyone who would come in and out of the room.

"Miss Dare?" _Finally!_ I got up and faced the doctor that was in front of me.

"Finally!" I spatted at him, putting my hands over my hips "Can _please_ someone tell me what the heck is going on?!p

"Mr. Alexander had suffered a severe panic attack" the doctor explained, reading down Octavian's medical history "Apparently, something triggered him and he wasn't able to relax himself before going into the attack"

 _Panic attack?! When this nightmare will end?! Is like Hades wants him back with the dead- No! Don't think of it!_

"-I would recommend for both of you to see a psychiatrist" the doctor continued talking, but I didn't pay much attention to him until the end of his sentence.

"Excuse me?" I asked, blinking hard. The doctor sighed at me.

"I was just suggesting that Mr. Alexander should avoid stressful situations and that both of you should see a psychiatrist" the doctor repeated to me, as if this behavior had happened before to him.

"Does he will be OK?" I questioned him, nervous of his answer. _What if Octavian ended up scared for life of everything?_

"That depends on his mental health development... Excuse me" he apologized, passing over me. I didn't hear a complain against it, so I barged into the room. I saw a bunch of nurses working around Octavian's bed while he was asleep in it, with a tube inside his mouth, again. He was sedated and looked all innocent and tired. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than ever.

"Ian..." I sobbed to myself, Umbreon whining at my feet. That got the attention of the nurses, that left quietly the room, sending me smiles of sympathy. I didn't want sympathy. I didn't want pity. I wanted him. I wanted him sane and healthy and up from that bed, going home with me and Umbreon and have a picnic, by the lake, only the three of us. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me, like he did last night.

 _Why the Fates hates us so much?!_

"I don't know what to do anymore..." I mumbled to myself, worried "Are this tests to know how much I can stand? How much _we_ can stand?" I looked up into the roof and groaned loudly "Are we some kind of joke to you?!" I screamed, not caring if anyone would listen to me and think I was insane "Are we the stickers of the season that you couldn't pair up before and now you love to mess up?!" I continued to rant, while Umbreon whined at my feet "We're not your toys!"

"Um, Ms?" someone's voice made me snap from my rant with the powerful yet selfish people up there and turn to see a concern nurse "Are you OK?"

"I- I just want my boyfriend fine" I broke down in tears. The noise made her walk to me and wrapped her arms around me, soothing me and mumbling words of comfort.

"You have to have hope, love..." the nurse chanted over and over, as if that was her mantra.

"Sometimes, it's hard to..." I recognized, wiping my tears away "Do you think that he will be OK?"

"Honestly? I think that if you and him want to get through this, you have to do it together and never lying to each other, OK? You have to take a leap of faith and never, _ever_ lose hope" she replied, as if it was the most important thing in the whole world. I looked up and saw the nurse's eyes were turning a little more warmer and yellow.

"Who- _who_ are you?" I stammered, surprised. She smiled at me and left me in the room, with Umbreon and Octavian, to think about what she said. I could still hear her voice echoing in my head, repeating the same thing over and over:

' _What a beautiful thing Hope is..._ '

* * *

 **Chapter 11... OMG, I was emotional when I wrote this, you didn't?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I felt sick to my stomach when I awoke. At least, I awoke much sooner this time. The next day instead of weeks later. My lungs felt tight and it took a few seconds for my vision to focus in on Rachel.

 _Oh, Rachel..._ Immediately tears sprung to my eyes. I'd meant to hide this from her, but I had just made it worse, made all of this _WORSE_. Everything is my fault... My lungs tightened, but I took a few breaths. I would not let _IT_ happen again. She was crying and it was heart breaking.

"Rachel..." I whispered to her, trying to comfort her.

"Octavian... What happened? What's wrong? You had a panic attack..."

"I know" I whispered. _Truth time_ "It wasn't my first."

"wHAT?!" she exploded.

"I hadn't had one since before I died, I promise, but... when I was younger, I used to have them from time to time" I admitted. She took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking sad and upset.

"I don't know. I didn't want to scare you"

"Yesterday scared me! Tell me what scared you" she stroked my cheek. I smiled sadly.

"Dying scares me. It never scared me before but then, the thought of life without you... I just can't, okay? It freaks me out. I didn't want to worry you, but I couldn't help it" Tears spring to my eyes. She wipes them away.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll never lose you. We'll never lose each other" I smiled and laughed.

"Darling, we're not immortal"

"You don't need to think about that"

"I almost died!"

"I know that! I know that... Please... Just trust me"

"Okay, I trust you. What do we do now?"

"You get better. And then, therapy"

"Therapy?"

"You were just in a traumatic accident. The doctor highly recommends it" I pouted.

"I don't want to be in therapy"

"I'll be there too, don't worry"

* * *

Therapy. A beige room with a white couch and a red swivel chair behind and oak desk. I didn't really feel like being here. I didn't really feel like doing anything. I hadn't been able to eat for like three days. Rachel said she was worried about me and I understood that, but I just didn't feel like me.

I started sweating as the psychiatrist sat down in her red swivel chair.

"Miss Dare. Mr. Alexander. I'm here to help you two. Mr. Alexander? You don't have to be afraid of me" I guess I was shivering. Rachel squeezed my hand.

"Please, call me Octavian" I mumbled.

"Alright. It's really nice to meet you, Octavian. Do you need a drink or something? You seem uncomfortable"

"No I'm fine" I mumbled.

"You don't have to be scared of me or of this. We're only here to help you. That's what I want to do"

"O-okay"

"Tell me about your panic attack" I described it. My lungs tightening and my heart beat quickening. I described past panic attacks and what had triggered those. I explained as best as I could why I had freaked out.

Then she started talking to Rachel. And it was _her_ turn to be a little nervous.

* * *

 **Chapter 12... short, we know... But, we get more drama ahead!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

When last week, Octavian told me that it wasn't the first time he ever had a panic attack, my mind began to wonder what or who could had caused them., trying to find out a reason and fix it.

Now, I wish I hadn't been so insistent.

When the psychiatrist had asked him about the panic attack at the hospital, he told me the same things that he told me: that the mere thought of having a life without me, me dying or him, was his bigger fear. I remember holding his hand, squeezing it while he was telling that, to reminded him that I was alive and fine and, that just like he liked to see it in me, I wanted to see him smile.

When she asked him about previous panic attacks, I never felt more angry in my entire life. _How could those bastards have no remorse of what they did to him?!_ That drove him away! That made him insane! That killed him... A silent tear rode down my cheek, but I wiped it before Octavian could see it. I didn't care if the psychiatrist saw me crying, I didn't want Octavian to see it.

"Thanks, Octavian..." the psychiatrist said, pulling me out of my trance. I saw Octavian nodding and sighing. He looked like he was shaking in fear and he got paler in a few minutes. Lucky we were in a double couch, so I could hug him "Ms. Dare-"

"Please, it's Rachel" I blurted out, without thinking. It was almost instinctively. I just reacted. I wasn't nervous of this woman, but to be honest, the final time I went to therapy was when I was 8 and my hamster died. I was to young and my parents thought it could be a great idea to talk to someone _else_ rather than them. Typical...

"Rachel" the psychiatrist corrected herself, her lips in a thin line "Where were you when Octavian was having the panic attack?" I sighed, knowing it was my turn to answer uncomfortable questions.

"I was next to him, sleeping"

"So, you're saying that you were sleeping next to him instead of _helping_ him?" I raised an eyebrow at her, not liking where this was headed.

"I'd like for you to make your questions direct, _Dr_ " I spitted out the degree, as if it was poison "And, like I said before, I was asleeping, in his arms"

"Has Octavian ever told you about his panics attacks?" I shook my head. _Does she want honesty? I'll give her raw honesty..._ "How do you feel about that?"

"Though I was surprised and scared while it happened-" With a glance, I saw Octavian hang his head "-I don't blame him for hiding it to me" I turned to see him, smiling, while he was the one shocked "Babe, after the life that you had... I'm not surprised you didn't want to tell me the whole thing... You just were trying not to worry anymore..."

"So, are you OK with Octavian keeping things from you?" the psychiatrist cut in, clearly not liking to be ignored.

"If those things keep me safe and don't have to do anything with his wellbeing, then I'd allow it" I kept my eyes on Octavian while talking. The psychiatrist might be the one talking to me, but I was talking to Octavian.

"Let's talk about your reaction when you got the news from the accident" I paled and tense.

"I rather not" I replied. I wasn't gonna give her the pleasure to break me. Not in front of Octavian.

"Evasive responds won't fix the problem-"

"The problem can't be fixed" I faced her back, not liking her attitude towards me one bit "The car accident _happened_. The other driver _was_ drunk. Octavian _was_ on a coma. Past tense. We can't fix those..."

"Just like you can't fix your relationship with your parents?" I literally froze in my spot. _What does that have to do with anything?!_ "By the way you're behaving, I'd say that you'd always being independent and that you and your parents have a estranged relationship. How do you expect to be there for your boyfriend when you can't even fix your relationship with your parents?"

"I thought this sessions were about Octavian and his panic attacks" I gritted my teeth at her.

"Is this how would you react when Octavian has _another_ panic attack? Would you be evasive and estranged and ignoring him when he needs you the most?"

"Of course not! I love him! I'd do _anything_ for him" I was fuming inside, but I had to keep my calm demeanor. She wanted me to explote, but I couldn't "I love you, Ian..." I whispered to him, resting my face on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing circles with his hands over my back "I lost my beauty for you, I'd lose my life and wait for you in Elysium for ever..." I continued in low voice. The psychiatrist was mortal, we couldn't risk it.

"That's what I don't want you too..." he recognized, pulling me back "I don't want you to _even_ consider that option, you hear me?" I nodded at him, giving him a smile. A small smile, but a smile anyway.

"I promise it would be the last thing I do..." I promised him. He didn't look convinced but didn't pressured me.

"Great. Now, can we continue with the session?" the psychiatrist called our attention, clearing her throat. We didn't leave our embrace, but turned to see her "For what I can see so far, you both have family issues. In my experience, these kind of people will never have a good relationship with anyone because of their fear to commitment and family bondings-" I tuned her out after that.

She was so wrong about that of us. We weren't scared of commitments. We decided to be together. We decided to be a family. I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Octavian, even when I know we can't have kids.

I shared a look with Octavian and we reached a mutual agreement: we were gonna be better than our parents.

Which meant... I have to make a phone call.

* * *

 **Chapter 13! Family drama ahead!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

There was ice cream in the freezer, a puppy in my lap and a box of tissues. I was waiting patiently for Rachel to be finished with her call with her parents. If it went badly, well... that's what the ice cream, puppy and tissues were for. I also had my phone in hand as I lovingly stroked Umbreon. I was talking to Caesar for the third time this week. I was helping my little brother do geometry homework over the phone. It felt surreal... hadn't even known I had a brother before I got into a car wreck. I guess that was one of the good things of the wreck, even though there were so many bad things. Between helping him with Geometry, I've been telling him about the trip to the Psychiatrist. It was a wreck. The stupid therapist just started picking on Rachel and it infuriated me. I was a little too scared to do anything. That woman was wrong anyway. We'll make it. We will have a future together. We're not like our parents.

While I'm still waiting for Rachel, Caesar tells me something interesting.

"You know Dad had panic attacks when he was kid, right?"

"No, I didn't actually"

"Yeah. Maybe it's hereditary"

"I don't know"

"Why did you have your panic attacks?"

"When some of the kids at New Rome used to bully me I got really upset and sometimes it just happened. I don't know..." I sighed. I hated talking about this, I knew Caesar understood, but this felt too much like an therapy session.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about, it's cool. Are you alright though? I think I can... I think I can feel your pain over the phone, somehow"

"Its just been a little hard lately"

"Have you been eating?" I didn't answer "Octavian! I'm gonna be a doctor! I know that you have to eat. So, eat something! I'm sure that Rachel wants the exact same thing. Now, go eat something, I can wait" I went to the kitchen and fixed a sandwich. Then I grabbed a treat for Umbreon. I ate the sandwich and gave Umbreon the treat. He barked and ran away the living room, barking happily. I really liked my apartment. Kitchen, living room, two bedroom. Sometimes Rachel slept in the guest bedroom but she was calling her parents from my bedroom because it was cozier.

"Hey, Umbreon! Fetch!" I threw him his tennis ball just as the phone rang.

"Did you eat anything?" Caesar demanded.

"Yes! Goodness, you're like a parent... chill out, Caesar..."

"I have to be like a parent! Ours aren't going to!" He said, his voice braking. Caesar was crying on the other end.

"Caesar? Are you okay?" And then without thinking I blurted "Do you need to come live with me?" Silence on the other end. I could practically hear his tears dry.

"C-can I?"

"I think so. I'm old enough to be a legal guardian"

"You wouldn't mind? Mom says I'm high Maintenance"

"Mom says a lot of things. No, I wouldn't mind. If you want to, we'll try to arrange it. You're my family too, bro. I need you to be happy and you're clearly not there"

"I want to come live with you!" He started crying again, sobbing over the phone. I let him talk it out, telling about how much pressure they put on him and how he was scared he couldn't live up to there standards and how he hated how mean and disrespectful they were to everyone and how he didn't want to end up like them. I couldn't let him suffer. No one deserved to be stuck in a bad family. Especially not Caesar, who was young and innocent. I didn't want him becoming a photocopy of Octavian 1.0, who had died at the age of 19 because of a lot of stupid mistakes.

I emailed my parents while Caesar blubbered, putting the phone on speaker while I worked. I had to get him out of there. I expected a battle, it wouldn't be easy. But I was determined. I wouldn't let them ruin his life.

I didn't want my brother having panic attacks, or pushing away people who could've been his friends.

I didn't want my brother to find himself tangled up in the ropes of an _Onager_ , angry and bitter and ready to pull the lever not caring if it ends his life.

Basically, I want him to find himself as happy as I am with Rachel, not as bitter and depressed as I was before.

I would fight so that Caesar got to be happy. Until I was his legal guardian, I wouldn't stop.

To be honest, I kind of forgot Rachel was in my bedroom on the phone, until she came out.

* * *

 **Chapter 14. I did promised family drama... Next chapter up soon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

When we left the psychiatrist, I was super mad.

I had failed to see what wanted that woman to prove us by getting me angry. We were suppose to be there to deal with Octavian's accident and panic attacks. I don't understand how attacking me about how broken my relationship was with my parents was going to help us.

Octavian noticed my bad mood on the way back to his house. Since I had been living in the hospital for the past three weeks, I wasn't anywhere near closer to leave him alone. So, I was gonna sleep in the guest room for now.

Anyway, he sensed my bad mood and he kept quiet all the way. I wasn't mad at him. Hell, he's probably the last person who makes me mad! But, I did appreciate his stepping back in the situation. I didn't want to explode in his face and argue about anything. The gods know we already had our quote of fights for this lifetime.

As soon as we arrived to his house (me driving, of course, because A, the doctor forbid Octavian to be driving for at least a month, and B, I wasn't gonna have him behind a wheel anytime soon), we got out, Umbreon following us. His house is actually an appartment, but somehow, you forget about it, because of how cozy and home it is.

"I, um... I'm gonna make a call" I announced to him, when he sat on the couch. Umbreon was looking around, exploring and sniffing. Octavian nodded, knowing who I was about to call, and I headed to his room, where I could talk without having my boyfriend hear what my rude parents have to say. My main thought was ' _Don't pick up_ '

"Dare Enterprises" _So much for preying..._

"Yes, I'd like to know if Mr. and Mrs. Dare are working today?" I asked, trying to get information. I wasn't gonna deal with each of them separately.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Miss, but Mr. and Mrs. Dare are not in the building as we speak"

"Oh" That only means that they're either at the house or on vacation, which I'd consider a total hypocrisy of their part "Do you know when I could find them?"

"I'd say in a few hours..." I nodded, though I knew she could see me.

"Thanks so much for your time" I hung up before she had the time to greet me back. Quickly, I dialled the number of my house.

"Dare residence" the maid, Magda, answered after the second ring.

"Madga, is Rachel" I greeted her, a little smile forming on my lips. Madga was always there for me when I was a kid. She even gave me the ' _talk_ ' about boys and that kind of stuff when I was a kid and I was growing up.

"Rachel, child! So good to hear your-" Suddenly, Madga's voice was cut from the phone. I wanted to worry, but that only meant one thing: my parents were at hearing rage.

"Rachel" _Does he get colder every time we speak?_

"Father" I replied back, not knowing what else to say.

"You can cut the insolent act! What happened to the money of your trust fund?!" Father demanded, obviously angry.

"I used it. It was meant to be used" I replied, trying that his words don't affect me.

"You little brat!" I winced, pulling away the phone of my ear. It was obvious that my Mother wasn't at ear range or he'd not had reacted this way "That money was meat to be used for to seek out a _husband_ , not to pay medical bills!" I froze at my Father's words. _He seriously expected me to start behaving as a porcelain doll?_ "And, how did you get authorization from the bank?! You only should had access to that money when you were 21!"

"I- I called the bank and the manager told me I could withdraw money because I was 18..." I explained, my voice quivering a little.

"Well, guess what? Until you don't pay every last penny you spent, you don't get to use it anymore. Until you don't pay back, I refuse to acknowledge you as my daughter" Two gasps were heard. One from me and one from the other side of the line. I'm guessing Father forgot about Madga's presence "So, don't bother calling again" he hung up, leaving me startled. I stared at myself in Octavian's mirror and things I haven't heard in years came back.

 _Useless._

 _Ugly._

 _Brat._

 _Dumb._

I walked outside the room, in that catatonic state, barely recognizing my surroundings. I saw Octavian sitting by the computer, typing away. The phone was by his side. And Umbreon was trying to get his attention, with a toy in his mouth. My eyes quickly turned to the couch, where two spoon and ice cream and tissues. _He was ready for any ending..._ I muffled a sob with my hand and fell to my knees.

Umbreon noticed me first. I'm sure because of his dog hearing. He knew that I wasn't in the mood to play, so he began to whine, calling Octavian's attention.

"What, Umbreon?" he turned to him, but saw him glance at me. I think he saw how broken I was because he was with me, two seconds later, hugging me against his chest and cradling me, Umbreon seeking comfort between our tangled legs.

"H-he s-said I-I wa-sn't h-his dau-ghter a-any m-more..." I stuttered in his chest, the tears finally flowing out. He simply rubbed and stroked my hair, mumbling soothing words in my ear. I had the feeling that he wanted to do more, but he didn't know what. I just want content that he was there "S-sorry... S-sorry I-I'm dum-ping m-my pr-problem-ms w-with y-you..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for..." he cooed me, kissing my forehead "We can talk later if you prefer it..."

"T-thank y-you.." I nodded, closing my eyes and allowed sleep to took over me.

I'd deal with everything later.

* * *

 **Chapter 15... Don't hate us! We needed it some bad guys *hides before someone throws some knives***


	16. Chapter 16

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I held her close. I held her close and stroked her hair and rubbed her back. I started humming gently to her, something to make her feel better. She fell asleep in my arms. I put her in the guest bedroom and decided to go out and do something romantic for her.

I know they didn't want me to drive but... The jewelry store was really close and I was just gonna drive over real quick, pick her out something pretty and cheap (sorry, but I lost my job when I was in a coma). I found her something pretty and hurried back. I was fine and I hoped she wouldn't be worried when she found out I was driving. Umbreon curled up in my lap and I dozed off on the couch.

When I awoke, my parents had replied to my email. They were furious with my suggestion. We argued back and forth for about an hour. But Caesar must have been doing his part, begging and pleading with them. Because eventually they said we could try it. And as soon as Caesar wanted to come back, he could. They didn't trust me. They thought I would fail. I couldn't fail anymore than they did with me, though. Now I just had to tell Rachel that I kind of adopted my brother without asking her about it. I hadn't had time to ask her though! She'd been crying and now she was asleep. Caesar and I talked for awhile about the arrangements, he's already packing, he's so excited. I'll have to find a school for him nearby. I was starting to realize that taking care of him would be harder then taking care of a puppy. _Maybe not as hard as taking care of Rachel though..._

Rachel came out. She was faking a smile so I decided to surprise her with the necklace.

"I got you something, baby" I opened the box.

"Its beautiful!" she smiled, then frowned "Wait, did you drive to the jewelry store?"

"Yes...?"

"Octavian! The doctors orders-"

"Yes, geez... my goodness, everyone's a doctor! Now you, my brother, everyone!"

"You've been talking to Caesar? Cool, how'd it go?"

"I _kind_ of adopted him"

"Wait, what?"

"He's coming to live with me. Because my parents are jerks"

"I thought he was happy"

"He's never been happy, he's just good at pretending. He was only ever happy when he wasn't around them. So he's coming here"

"Right after the accident? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about something. Except that I love you" she blushed and smiled.

"Okay, but won't it be hard?"

"Yes, probably but we'll make it work" Umbreon ran out, he'd been sleeping with Rachel and had obviously noticed that his source of warmth had gotten up and walked out on him. Technically, he lived with me, but he was really Rachel's dog. He loved cuddling up in her arms. He _liked_ me, but he _loved_ her. Two weeks while I was in a coma gave them lots of time to bond. Rachel pet Umbreon's furry little head. He was such a cute, small thing. Although, the way we'd been spoiling him with treats indicated that he _wouldn't_ be small forever.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ian? No headaches or panic attacks?" I looked into her eyes and saw this strong, huge fear. I was hit with a pang of hurt. Her fear scared me. I looked away.

"No I'm fine" But I wasn't, not now at least. I done everything I could. Been the best boyfriend possible. But she was scared and worried and not smiling and that hurt me.

"Have you eaten?"

"I ate yesterday"

"Let me fix us some eggs and bacon"

"I'm not hungry"

"Ian-" _Her eyes! It hurt..._

"No. Rachel, I'm fine. I need to prepare for Caesar..." I don't mean to run away from her but the sadness and fear in her eyes make me feel like well... Like I'm about to have another panic attack. But I don't. I run off, wash my face in cold water, and try not to cry because I'm mortified about what happened. I was sweaty and sat on the toilet trying to get my life together. Why was I afraid only when she was? Why did her eyes have the ability to make me feel like a King, and yet also have the ability to make me want to rip my beating heart out?

Why did I hurt when I feared I was hurting her?

And how can I fix it so it stops hurting us?

I just want us to stop hurting...

I just want _her_ to stop hurting...

* * *

 **Chapter 16... What are your feelings about Octavian's reaction towards Rachel in the end?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

He didn't want me around.

He was pushing me away.

It was as if he didn't want me around because I was the responsible for his panics attacks.

I was just something else he _had_ to look after now.

That made me so sad and frustrated and upset and angry... But, specially, sad...

I wasn't angry that he decided to look after Caesar. On the contrary, I was on board... But that didn't mean that I was pleased that he took the decision without consulting me. Now, not only he had to look after Umbreon, but had to be responsible for a 13-year-old boy! And, by the way he looked at me, either he didn't want me around, he thought of me of another mouth to feed...

Or _both_.

I decided to get away from him for a moment. I was incredibly hungry and he hasn't been eating since yesterday. I heard the way he was complaining about eating, how everyone was telling him what to do. He didn't like to get orders, I knew that. I just hoped that he would listen once he saw how much that scared me.

That obviously backfired me.

I made him some eggs and bacon, while he was in the bathroom. I knew he was in there trying to calm down himself, for him not to get another panic attack. I wanted to be on the other side of the door, comforting him, but I knew he wouldn't want that and just push me away, so I let him be. Once the food was done, I placed it on a plate, I put some food in Umbreon's plate and grabbed my coat, my purse and my art supplies, not before writing Octavian a note that I was going out for a few hours, telling him that I was going to be back if he wanted to talk to me and that I loved him.

' _He doesn't love you anymore..._ ' I shook my head once I closed the door when that annoying fearful voice appeared in my head ' _He saw the boredom in you and he doesn't know how to say you're out without hurting you... Because he's guilty of making you stay... He buys you presents so when he says it, you won't be so hurt'..._

"Lies!" I screamed into the empty lobby. The doorman saw me and turned to me, but I ignored him. I walked out, wondering around the streets.

My first stop, though? The news stand.

I was in need of a job.

~oOo~

I sat by a willow tree in a near park, crying my anger out. I was rejected in at least 10 interviews for waitress, just after saying my name. _My parents surely made this task impossible..._ I tried to walked into a building to get a job as a secretary, but the securities bosses escorted me outside, without letting me introduce myself.

"I'm such a failure..." I sobbed to myself, wiping my tears "Maybe... Maybe the psychiatrist was right... Maybe I can't be with Octavian forever..." That only made me cry even harder, while hiding my face in my knees.

"Excuse me, miss?" The voice of a grown up man got my attention, looking up and showing him my extremely devastated face "Oh my, darling!" the man gasped, taking my appearance. He was an elderly man, that was accompany by his wife, same age as him or similar. Both gasped when they saw me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" the woman asked me, concern. I shook my head. What used it had to lie to this nice people, when I know I won't see them anymore..? "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No... But, thanks for your concern..." I appreciated to them "It's the nicest thing that had happened to me all day..."

"Why are you here all alone?" the man offered me his hand to get up. I grabbed my things and did it, shrugging my jeans "Shouldn't you be surrounded by friends and a boyfriend-?" I couldn't help but to sob at that last part.

"Greg!" the woman scolded him, slapping his arm with not enough force to be hurt.

"What?! I'm just asking..." the man defended himself. The woman glared at him, but gave me a sweet smile.

"Come, sweetheart... Let us invite you a cup of chocolate..." I shook my head again.

"Th-that's very kind of you but... I have to go back..." I declined, politely. They nodded, understandably. The look that the man was staring at his wife, that love and care and selfless... I longed that. I wanted my old Octavian, but there was nothing that would bring him back. I wiped my tears and put on my coat "It- It was a pleasure to run into you..." I began to walk back to the apartment.

"Wait!" the man stopped me, before I could go away very far. I turned around, slowly "Are you, by any chance, an artist?"

"Art is my life... Besides my boyfriend and puppy..." My eyes filled with tears, but I pushed them away. Now was not the time...

"Is that your sketch book?" the woman wondered. I nodded at her "May we look into it?" I handed the sketch book and I saw them awing and gasping at my draws of Camp Half-Blood. Some of them were of my friends sparring or training. Once, I draw and painted the sunset of the night Octavian took me out on our first date, by memory! "You are talented, dear..." I blushed at her complement.

"Thanks..."

"You know... We own a little gallery downtown, not far from here... We're looking for an assistant that would help us pick the artist we'll exhibit..." I gasped. _Were they offering me what I think they were offering me?!_ "Would you like to work there?"

"Could I?" I whispered, excited. They nodded and I couldn't help myself, hugging them "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After the proper goodbyes and the promise that I was going to be there next weekend (that was in a week), I decided to return home, a little more calm.

 _I just hope Octavian wouldn't still think I'm what he fears the most..._

* * *

 **New chapter! How do you think Rachel'd feelings would be about Octavian?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

When Rachel left, I ate the eggs and bacon and the carton of ice cream and then cleaned the house. The _entire_ house. I skipped Rachel's room though, and came back so I could lie in her bed and worry about fixing us. I felt a little sick, probably from eating a whole carton of ice cream. And my heart ached because I had driven her away and she was probably _never_ coming back. The sheets smelled of her and that made me sob. And yet, I heard the key click in the lock and I knew it was her and my heart soared for a few seconds. And then I worried.

What if she was just here to collect her things? What if she decided she was going to take Umbreon and leave? THEN, WHAT DID I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?! Oh yeah, my little brother... Except I wouldn't be able to take care of him if I was heart broken. Rachel was my heart. If Rachel left, I might go back to Octavian 1.0 and... And he's _worse_ then my parents. I almost started crying before I could even go out to greet Rachel. Okay, so I _did_ start crying. She saw me as I bashfully entered the living room. I'd always pictured this as our house, never mine. _Ours_. Everything was ours.

So, we couldn't keep secrets. Not in this house. Not in _our_ house. We couldn't hide fear and emotion from each other. So, I wouldn't. I just hope I didn't hurt her. I didn't want her to know she was hurting me but I couldn't lie.

"You okay, Ian?" She asked, coming over and wiping the hair out of my eyes. She was gentle, she wasn't angry, just sad. She was so sad. That made me sad. I had to remember to breathe. I wiped my eyes.

"Come sit with me. We need to be honest since we love each other" She nodded, but she was frowning. She was scared that what I was about to say might ruin our relationship. I was scared of exactly the same thing.

"What do you need to tell me?" she asked as we sat on the couch together. At first, we'd started at opposite ends, nervous and shy, like little kids who were meeting for the first time, but our brains must have been telling us that we needed to get close to each other or we would explode, so we both scooted over and met in the middle. Putting my arms around her and holding her close gave me enough strength to tell her what had been on my mind lately.

"When I look into your eyes and see fear, I am terrified. It makes me feel like you're scared of me or scared that our relationship is failing... Or that something is wrong with me that can never be fixed. And your fear and your sadness, hurts. To the point of panic" She frowned, lip quivering, a tear dropping from her eye that I quickly wiped away.

"It's my fault... I'm sorry, Ian..." she said, beginning to sob and standing up. Umbreon barked at her to sit down. She sat back down.

"No! _None_ of this is your fault! I think we need to be 100% honest with each other from now on. I think if you tell me about your fears, I can help you be unafraid. And when you're unafraid, I can be unafraid. And then, we can be the happy little family we were always supposed to be" I looked into her eyes, ignoring the pain the sadness caused me, pleading with her to let me help us by helping her. Umbreon lay at her feet, whining to tell her that he needed this too. _We_ needed this. Umbreon needed this. Caesar needed this. Our lives would fall to pieces if we didn't fix this now. We wouldn't become our parents, we'd be _worse_. I didn't want to ruin anyone's life just because I couldn't get my act together. I knew Rachel felt the same. I held her hands in mine, both of our hands shaking, trembling. We had to learn how to be unafraid or I might as well still be in a coma. We had to learn how to be unafraid or I might as well still be dead in the depths of the Underworld.

I didn't know if any of this would work, but I had to hope. Rachel had showed me love when it was impossible, and now, when it was hardest, I wasn't just going to give up.

* * *

 **New chapter! What do you think of Octavian's reaction? Did he grew up? Following chapter in a few hours!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Being a girl has its advantages over the boys.

Like, we can do several things at the same time. It's call _multitasking_.

Men, on the other hand, can listen to a speech or monolog and will only pick up one thing, that maybe isn't _that_ relevant.

I felt a man right now.

I had paid attention to every single word Octavian told me, understanding them (but that didn't mean that it was easy to stop worrying over it), but there was one thing that stood out from the rest.

 _'We can be the happy little family we were always supposed to be'..._

I had a lot of fear. Mortals are nothing without fears. Fear to the unknown. Fear to death. Fear to loneliness. Gods made sure we were fearful, that way, we'd rely on them.

I thought I was acting normal, showing my fear to Octavian, thinking he'd act braver to tell me I should be afraid... but I realized that that was a mistake. He scared of what I thought and _that_ was his fear.

"You- you're right..." I finally spoke to him, trying to calm down my shaking hands and the sobs that wanted to get out of my body "We- we shouldn't lie to each other..." He relaxed, slightly "But, there's one thing I can't tell you and that's the reason why I feel fear..."

"What-?! Rachel, we just agreed-"

"Let me finish, please" I cut him, sighing. He stopped talking, but he looked unsure "I can't tell you the reason of my fear, because I'm not sure about it myself" I explained, trying for him to understand where I was standing "I'm not afraid of death, because I know we'll wait for each other in Elysium" I saw him lowering his head, looking away from me.

"I'm not sure I'll be there, waiting for you" I frowned at him, confused "I'll probably end up in the Fields of Punishment-"

"No" I cut him, looking at him, sternly "Octavian, everyone deserves a second chance and you got yours... I _know_ you won't mess up this time, because you're already making so much to change your life" I emphasized to him, smiling because of how proud I am of him already "You matured enough to get your own job, to get your own place to live, to take care of a brother _you never knew you had_!" I kept smiling at him "Look how much you accomplished in a year..."

"But, I began a war with people who didn't deserve it and made you suffer... Those things will be against me during the final trial..."

"Ian..." I called him, making him face me "If you're afraid to see me hurt, let me warn you that this is not working..." I tried to joke to him, pulling a little smile from him "Oh, Ian..." I ended up saying and resting my forehead against his "When did life got so complicated?" I wondered, not expecting an answer.

"We should make it simple then..." he stared at me, more calm and lovingly "I love you. I adore Umbreon. I want to look after Caesar. I want you in my life for the rest of my days. I want you to live with me..." I stared at him, kind of surprise.

"Mr. Alexander, is that a moving in proposition?" I joked with him, putting on my cheekiest smile.

"Sounds like it, right Ms. Dare?" he played along, chuckling. I laughed with him, more relieved that our relationship wasn't go down the toilet.

"I, um... I have one more confession to make..." I began, still smiling at him. His happy face suddenly turned into a frown, checking on me "Ian, I'm OK... Actually, _we're_ more than OK!" That made him pay attention "I, um... When I left before... I went looking for a job" I waited for his reply, or argument, but... he just sat there, watching me. Well, watching me and petting Umbreon, who in some point, had climbed up and curled in his lap.

"And...?" he urged me to know. He could tell I was happy and excited, which is probably why he didn't argue with me.

"I got one!" I bursted out, smiling like a maniac. I couldn't hide the surprise anymore and it exploded like a piñata after being smashed open "It's little, in a gallery and I'll be working on the weekends, but it'll help us get on our feet and we can keep the apartment and get Caesar into a good school and pay back my parents and-" He cut my rant with a short kiss that I returned. It felt so good.

Can you believe that was all it took? One kiss and our problems melted away!

We should had tried that sooner...

"I'm so happy for you Rach..." he congratulated me. I was simply smiling at him "You could work at what you love and do best than everyone..." I blushed at his complement, happy.

"I still don't know how much I'm getting paid, but... I was thinking we could like, divided it in portions... For example" I said, when he gave me a puzzled look "We can have one part for expenses and food, another part for Caesar's education-"

"We can do everything you want..." he promised me. I nodded.

"Then, we're gonna start by turning the guest room into Caesar's room!" I announced, getting up, happy. He picked Umbreon up and followed me.

"One question..." he made me turn to see him, confused "Does this mean you're sleeping with me?" I stopped and blushed deeply.

"In the most innocent way, I promised" He chuckled at me and I pouted. He said that on purpose to make me embarrassed!

"You look so cute when you get all fluttered" he pointed out, kissing my red cheek. I smiled shyly at him, before getting down to work.

I'm positive right now, things will improve for the better for us. For our little family.

* * *

 **Are you feeling OK? Too much fluff?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

Octavian 2.0- good boyfriend, good brother, good dog owner, good employee, good good good all this goodness was making me feel a little heartsick for Octavian 1.0. Not that I ever wanted to be that horrible ever again, but I was getting frustrated trying to be perfect all the time. Of course, Rachel kept telling me that I didn't have to be perfect but, if I wasn't, I know I'd feel myself slipping back into my old ways. Ripping heads off of little furry stuffed animals or insulting Rachel's friends. I'm a j***. I'm a horrible person.

But, I hadn't felt like a horrible person for months? So, why start now?

I heard a creak from the bed nearby. It was Caesar, sitting up in bed. When I heard him, I sat up also. Rachel and I didn't sleep together. I'd given her my room and now I shared a room with Caesar, I didn't mind. He'd been bummed that I hadn't sprung for bunk beds, but I'm 20 and felt a little too old for that.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry for waking you up" he apologized. He apologized _a lot_. A lot, a lot, a lot.

"You didn't wake me, Caesar, so don't worry about it" He nodded, sprang from bed like a gymnast, and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'm thinking about making pancakes for breakfast, what do you think, bro?" Caesar asked, beaming. He was such a happy little kid. He brought joy wherever he went. Except to my parents, who were jerks.

"Not-" ' _Hungry'_ I started to say but he looked at me, all serious and judgey. Inwardly, my blood boiled at how I was letting this thirteen year old control my words and actions. But, outwardly, I forced a smile and said,

"Not a bad idea" I sighed a little inwardly.

"You okay? You look upset..." One does not just tell his 13 year old brother that he is getting on your nerves. You just _don't_ do it. It would crush Caesar, so I can't. Sometimes though, I wish he would just let be be alone with my thoughts. He just wants to make sure I'm okay, but he's always wanting to make sure I'm okay. I think it's because the first time we ever met I was in a coma. Thats not such a great way to find out you have an older brother. Or a younger brother, for that matter. To be honest, the whole thing was kind of messed up.

"I'm not upset. Why don't you go start the pancakes? I need to shower" Showers, the blissful time I get to be completely alone. He nodded and dashed off, as energetic as ever. I got up and headed for the shower, Umbreon attacking me in the hallway to remind me that he loves me and that he needs love too. I gave him like fifteen minutes of petting before Caesar called that breakfast was ready and I remembered I hadn't taken a shower or bothered to see if Rachel was awake. You kind of lose track of time when you're petting a really soft furry dog baby. Rachel taps me on the shoulder from behind.

"Yes?" I asked barely looking up.

"And this is the reason you were late for work last week" I'd gotten a job at Starbucks. Rachel and Caesar were very proud of me. Umbreon was there to let me pet him as I sighed, embarrassed at the way my life had gone. I had been raised to be Praetor and now I worked at Starbucks. There had been Starbucks in New Rome of course. But, I never would have gotten a job there then. Not because its completely humiliating (though, trust me, it is) but because I was kind of busy being Augur. Busy with the headaches, and the plotting, and the scheming, and the getting so good at convincing people I honestly didn't realize I was being evil and-UGH! Why am I thinking about all of this again it just hurts me?

"Mm kay. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, keep my pancakes warm, love you" I kissed her lips and headed for the shower. She was smiling, she'd kissed back. We'd fallen into such a cute little routine, our little family. It was adorable. Those were the things I should be thinking, not about who I used to be. That... That was just dark. That was the reason I had died. That's the reason I had no friends. Now, I had a family and a house and a job that didn't require me to cut up little stuffed animals. So, I should be happy.

And yet, somewhere deep inside of me, there's stupid Octavian 1.0 that is dying to come out.

And my wonderful little family might just be the ones to break him out of me.

* * *

 **So... Do you like this mature Octavian?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Caesar and I were worried about Octavian.

Caesar had a very cheerful personality, which I believe that he inherited from Apollo, because I've met his parents and both are more sour than the vinegar. He was always happy, which was a change into our lives because he'd make us laugh during the first weeks. But, lately and as much we adore him, that was getting a little annoying. But we couldn't tell him that, though. We'll break him.

Though, he did admitted to me that he was mostly doing it because he thought it'd be a good way for Octavian to see the good side of life. I accepted, though I see how much Octavian longs for alone time. He's always taking showers, longer and longer everytime, but I let him, because that's his way to let it out.

"Good morning, sister!" Caesar greeted me when I walked into the kitchen, Umbreon on my tail when Octavian walked into the shower. I smirked at his greeting, because he was convinced that Octavian and I were ending up getting married "Good morning to you too, Umbreon!" he kneeled down, petting our puppy, who turned out to be the spoiled one of the family.

"Good morning, little brother" I smiled back at him, putting some pancakes into Octavian's plate, as well as some orange juice for him to drink. Since I work during the weekends, I take care of Caesar during the week days "You ready for school?" He groaned, making me chuckle "Caesar... You have to finish school... I know you hate it, heck, I _hated_ school!" I admitted to him, combing his hair. He pouted and pushes his hand away, gently.

"Yes, _Mom_ " he mocked me. I rolled my eyes, but I sipped my coffee in silence, watching him eat. Then, he tilted his head, smiling " _Dad_!" I laughed at his greeting at Octavian, who groaned and sat next to me "Tell her school is a waste of time!"

"Don't. Don't get me in your arguments" he grumbled, while eating his pancakes. Caesar noticed his mood swings and shut his mouth, drinking his juice.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" I tried to sooth him, placing my hand over his shoulder. He tensed, but offered me a genuine smile. I smiled back and kissed his forehead, to un-tensed him. He closed his eyes, enjoying my caress.

"Much better now..." he whispered, kissing me lightly. I smiled and kissed him back, earning a gag from Caesar.

"My virgin eyes!" he joked, covering his eyes. I chuckled when Octavian hugged me, possessively. Not that I minded.

"Caesar, go get ready for school. Umbreon, go get your leash. And you..." I ordered around, making Caesar and Umbreon leave the kitchen before turing to Octavian "You're gonna hug me, tell me you love me and kiss me before going to work" I smiled at him, knowing he'd be more relax or compelling about this job he hates so much.

"I love you" he mumbled, kissing me. I kissed back, happy, hugging his neck closer to me. He pulled back, still smiling "Can we talk when we get back?"

"You don't need to ask me" I assured him "After dinner, come to my room" I winked at him, joking a little with him. He smirked and kissed my forehead before grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment for his shift.

"You two are too mushy for my taste" I heard Caesar behind me, making me roll my eyes and turn to him and watch him standing there, next to Umbreon, who was carrying his leash on his mouth.

"The day you get a girlfriend, you'll understand the feeling" I explained to him, grabbing Umbreon's leash and placed it on his collar "Ready?"

"For what's worth for..." he sighed, placing his bag over his shoulder. I nodded and we walked out of the apartment towards Caesar's new school "Hey, listen... I need to ask you something..."

"If it is about me doing your school homework, then think again, young man. Because I ain't gonna help you" I answered, smirking at him, Umbreon's leash in my hand.

"Is not about that... Is about Octavian..." I paid attention at his words "I think he's fighting with his old self"

"You think he's still fighting his demons?" I asked, worried about him "I mean, I already knew he hated his job, but go back to his ways..."

"I'm worried about him too... I know I'm getting annoyed for him. He doesn't want to admit it, but I can see it in his eyes" I hugged him over his shoulders.

"Caesar Alexander, your brother adores you" I stated, not even doubting it "Maybe, he has problems admitting it or even expressing it, but I don't doubt for a second that Octavian cares about you"

"But, I'm annoying to him, am I?" I didn't want to lie to him, so I placed my thumb and my index finger just a little away "Fine, I'll stop"

"Just, tune it down a little bit" I recommended to him. I left Caesar on his school and, began walking around with Umbreon, thinking and stuff. I walked pass a building full with offices and stuff when a couple of men dressed in suit, arguing.

"It's the fifth assistant this week!" The first man was complaining, throwing his arms in the air "How can people be stupid at shredding papers and-" he stopped talking, grasping his hair "You're pushing them around all the time, making them quit!" he accused the other man, who glared back at him.

"Don't you dare raise your tone at me, Jack" the other man "I'm the owner of this place, the funder of this company! If I say the assistant is incompetent, then it's incompetent!"

"But-"

"Excuse me, gentlemen" I interrupted them, kindly "My name is Rac-"

"Get to the point, girl" the second man cut me. I frowned, but sighed.

"I think I have the perfect assistant for your company"

* * *

 **Rachel/Caesar brother/future-sister-in-law relationship!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I have seen some pretty creative ways people have quit their jobs. _Good Mythical Morning_ did an episode on ways people had quit their jobs, it was funny. But I think the way I quit my job was almost spectacular. When Rachel called me about a job interview the next day, I finished my day at Starbucks and then quit as quick as possible.

"You know, I used to be able to see the future, and from the minute I got a job here, I knew it wouldn't work out. I didn't see it in the entrails. I quit. Send whatever money I've earned to my apartment and don't expect seeing me again" I gathered my things and walked out, but before I completely left I turned around, my blue eyes crazy, they probably thought I was insane, and yelled "KILL THE TEDDY BEAR!" Then I ran, laughing, to my car. I drove home to be with my family, I was in a good mood. I remembered that I'd asked Rachel to talk with me so I pulled her into her bedroom and kissed her.

"Thank you for the job interview" I said, picking her ups and twirling her around. I was happy, a little giddy to be honest. I couldn't wait, it would be wonderful. She giggled.

"You're welcome, Mr. Alexander" I sighed happily.

"I'm going to marry you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I don't know when, not now but soon. Someday soon"

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes, it is, young lady but, we're too poor for rings so we'll have to wait, mm kay?"

"Mm kay. I love you, Octavian Steve Alexander"

"I love you too" I kiss her lovingly but then I realize that I have responsibilities.

"Where's Caesar?"

"Outside somewhere" I nodded.

"I'm going to go check on him, see if he's done his homework" I go outside, I know where he is. There's a little playground at the back of the apartment complex. Caesar likes to go back there and swing on the swing set. He's a bit too big for it but he doesn't mind. He just likes being outside doing something. He likes walking Umbreon whenever possible and does whatever he can. He's a little hyperactive ball of energy it's almost fun to watch him. Today wasn't one of those days when it was fun to watch him though. His energy had been drained.

"You okay, Caesar?" I asked, sitting in the other swing, definitely too big for it.

"Am I annoying?" he asked with a sigh.

"You're not annoying. You're just really happy all the time. And I want you to be happy all the time. You just don't have to skip around spreading your happiness like glitter" Caesar laughed and I smiled "Never think that you're annoying. Sometimes I'm not in the mood for perkiness, but I love you, Caesar"

"I love you too, big bro. I like sharing a room with you. It kind of makes up for missing out on thirteen years of having a family" I noticed he didn't say _brother_ , and my heart ached for those thirteen years of Caesar's life.

"You did good, Caesar. You sailed your ships with positivity, I could never have done that"

"I just kept hoping things would get better. And they did!" he grinned.

"Come on, lets go inside" He nodded and hopped off the swing, his energy returning in leaps and bounds, which is exactly what he was doing now.

"Hey Caesar, one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Quit telling me what to do, okay? Sometimes I don't feel like eating, but I always do eventually. Besides, I have a a job interview tomorrow and I can't afford passing out because I didn't eat breakfast, so trust me that I will" He nodded.

"Okay. I'm just... I just worry, because you're my big brother and my family and I just don't want to lose you"

"You won't lose me. I have a long life to live. And I'm going to be getting a new job so, it should be a happier life too. You want to walk Umbreon with me? He's got almost as much energy as you do" I smiled and he smiled back. We dashed inside to get his leash.

"Darling, we're going to take Umbreon for a walk!" I called to Rachel.

"Wait a minute you two, Caesar did you do your homework?"

"Not yet, _mom_ " he yelled teasingly.

"Then, your walk is going to have to wait. Octavian, come help me with supper!" she called, we both sighed and attended to our responsibilities. Rachel is boss. Umbreon sulked a little because his walk had been taken away from him, but he played with a chew toy and was fine. I helped Rachel make spaghetti and worried about my interview the next day.

"You'll do fine" she said reading my mind.

"I know. Because you taught me how to be good. Thank you" I whispered, and then the tears started, because Octavian 1.0 and Octavian 2.0 didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Because without Rachel neither of them would mean anything, anything at all. I fell into the counter and then onto the floor, my body feeling as ripped up as my heart and my mind. I guess it was panic though how could it be, I didn't have anything to panic about! Caesar ran in, shaking me, screaming.

"NO, YOU PROMISED, YOU SAID! DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT, DON'T YOU DARE BLACK OUT, YOU HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TOMORROW! OCTAVIAN, PLEASE!" I took a breath. I tried. I tried... I was okay... I'd be okay, I had to. I had to... I had to... _Job interview... Umbreon... Caesar... Rachel..._

Why was I panicking?!

* * *

 **:O... What's gonna happen now?!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I went into panic mode the second that Caesar started to scream and Octavian collapsed.

"What happened to him?! He was fine seconds away..." I babbled, kneeling next to him while Caesar was crouched in front of him, working really fast "Caesar, what are you doing?! We need to call a healer or someone-"

"Rachel, I need you to take deep breaths" Caesar ordered me, taking me by surprise. Caesar was impressively calm for the situation, considering he was screaming a few moments ago "I need you to keep calm and stay a few feet away, OK?" I did what he told me and watched as he worked against the clock. He moved his hands around his chest and face. I saw Octavian's chest go up and down more slow, which means that, whatever Caesar was doing, was working. Soon, Octavian was sleeping.

"Is he OK?" I dared to ask, a little worried. I haven't noticed that Umbreon was curled around my feet, watching in silence. Caesar nodded.

"He's relaxed now... Help me take him to the bed..." I nodded and helped Caesar take Octavian into what was now my bedroom, because the bed was bigger than the one in their room.

"Caesar, what happened to him?" I wondered to him, while walking to the living room. Umbreon was curled into Octavian's side "What was the panic attack about? He was happy, he was joking a few moment ago..."

"I don't know what to tell you..." Caesar moved a hand through his hair "He looked extremely happy, I'm with you in that one... He looked like he was in internal battle with himself..."

"Do you think he was trying to get back into his old ways..?"

"I don't think so... He likes _this_ life..." I sighed, tired "Look, we're tired. I say we should talk about this in the morning, OK?" I nodded, getting up and walking into his room and laying down in his bed, letting sleep take over me real soon.

~oOo~

I woke up in the morning with Caesar shaking my shoulder. Only that I didn't know who was doing it at the moment.

"Five more minutes, Ian..." I mumbled, rolling over the sheets and tangling them around my body.

"I'm Caesar..." That woke me up completely. I got up and rubbed my eyes "Good morning, sleepy head"

"What is good about today?" I grumbled, looking for my clothes.

"It's Friday" Good point, kiddo... I walked into the bathroom to change, walking out a few moments later to find out that Caesar was in the kitchen, cooking "Waffles or hotcakes?"

"With fruit I'm OK, thanks, Caesar" I thanked him, taking the box of milk and pouring it in a glass "I'm gonna see how Octavian is doing, OK?" I got up from my seat and walked into the bedroom to see Octavian was still asleep, Umbreon curled around him.

"Rach...?" I smiled when he opened his eyes, watching me. I walked to him and sat next to him, combing his hair "What happened to me...?"

"We're not sure... You had a panic attack out of the blue..." I explained to him, watching him with gentle eyes "We were talking about your interview and you collapsed all of the sudden..."

"I'm nothing but a trouble, am I?" he complained to himself, hanging his head in shame.

"Oh, baby..." I hugged him, rocking him slightly "You're not a trouble, you hear me? We are people, and we make mistakes because we're made that way... Do not think you're trouble, OK?" I emphasised to him "And, if you think you're trouble for _moi_ , then think again, because I'm here in the good and bad, sickness and health... Till death due us apart..." I whispered the last part, half as joke. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"You're too much of a woman for me..." I blushed under his complement, but smiled.

"Stay here, I'm gonna bring you breakfast in bed" He began to shake his head, trying to get up "Where you think you're going?" I asked, curious.

"To take a shower, because this guy-" he pointed to himself "-has an interview for a job and he won't miss it" I shook my head.

"Octavian, I saw you collapse because of a panic attack not less than 10 hours ago. You're not going to that interview"

"Rachel, don't argue with me-"

"No, _you_ don't argue with me. Please..." I pleaded at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I need a shower nevertheless" I agreed, jokingly.

"You stink, that's true" I joked, kissing his cheek and walking back into the kitchen, Caesar washing the dishes "Stop that, your brother is showering" Caesar stopped immediately.

"He's awake?"

"And he's staying home until further notice" I admitted to him, pulling out my phone and calling the company and let them know that Octavian wasn't coming to the interview because he was sick and see if they could rearrange that meeting.

"Did you heard that?" Caesar questioned me, making me put down the phone. I heard the noise Caesar mentioned, coming from my bedroom. Umbreon was barking which meant something was going on. Caesar was next to me and opened the door and we saw the window opened "He is escaping!"

"Damn it, Octavian!" I cursed under my breath. He was going to the interview, because he couldn't bare the thought of failing to us. He wanted us to feel proud about him.

I just didn't want that pride to kill him.

* * *

 **What do you think of this irrational side of Octavian?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

"For heaven's sake, Rachel, I'm _fine_ " I grumbled in an imaginary conversation with her as I walked to the office building. I looked good. I'm sure Rachel would agree. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. When I'd quit my job yesterday, I'd looked forward to her encouragement and support, a little joking around, a hug and a kiss. I messed up. I shouldn't have left, but I'm not going back until I get the job.

I sign in at the desk.

"Your girlfriend called to say you were sick" the receptionist said, surprised when I signed in.

"Oh no, I'm not sick... she was just worried I wouldn't be able to handle the interview today. But I'm fine"

"Okay, well I'll call Mr. Gregory and send you up" She made a call and sent me up. Surprisingly, I wasn't nervous, just a little sad about running away from Rachel. I really shouldn't have. I felt remorse. The interview went pretty flawlessly. I felt a little tired but forced myself not to let its show. I ended up getting the job but I couldn't feel good about it because I knew what was waiting for me at home.

* * *

"OCTAVIAN STEVE ALEXANDER, I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU NOT TO GO TO THE INTERVIEW AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed. She usually never yells but I must have pushed her over the edge.

"I got the job" I said in a whisper.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" she yelled, still furious, and _definitely_ emotional. Caesar was standing in the kitchen doorway, clearly afraid of angry Rachel. But he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry" I told her meaning it completely.

"I was worried about you!" she said, her face beginning to leak. I tried to wipe her tears. She pushed my hand away.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" I told her again.

"You could have died, baby... You were sick and you left and I was scared!" she sobbed. I didn't realize it, but I was crying to.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have, I just... I just wanted to support you guys, I didn't want to watch you do it alone..." we clung to each other, crying, guilty.

"Its okay... just never do it again, please I love you too much for you to throw your health away. Please, lie down and get some rest. You're shivering. You only passed out twelve hours ago and you still need time to recuperate"

"She's right" Caesar said from the door frame.

"Doctor's orders?" I guessed, looking at my little brother. He nodded.

"Yeah. Get some rest, big bro. I'll bring you lunch"

"Hey, its Friday, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Rachel called and said I was sick"

"Are you?"

"Just sick with worry" he said, sincerely "We _both_ were" he added. I sighed, guilty.

"You should be in school, Caesar. Its important"

"You never really went and you ended up okay"

"Yeah, but I'm an assistant. You're gonna be a doctor and doctors need their educations"

"I couldn't go to school with you running around New York this close to having another panic attack"

"I'm fine, really"

"You're still shaking. Get to bed. I'll go to school on Monday I just couldn't today" he seemed a bit cross with me. All hadn't been forgiven, my family would probably be guilting me until I was 30. I guess I deserve it but... I'm not Perfect Octavian! I'm not Ocatavian 1.0 but I'm not really perfect Octavian 2.0 either! It just frustrates me the way they get when I make a mistake like... Like I'm not allowed! My rant moved outward and Caeser placed a hand on my shoulder "Breathe, Octavian. There is nothing to get worked up about everything is alright, just breathe..." he commanded. I struggled with my oxygen. This was the reason I should have stayed home today, but I just couldn't. Why didn't they understand that I'm stupid human and I make mistakes and getting mad at me like I'm supposed to be perfect shiny Octavian 2.0 new and improved without the glitches IT JUST DOESN'T HELP.

"Ian, breathe!" Rachel said, her voice heartbreakingly gentle. I took a few breathes. I stepped back from them. I was fighting I was fighting.

"I'M TRYING, OKAY?! I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM..." I yelled panic in my tone as I voiced for the first time ever my struggle between Octavian 1.0 and Octavian 2.0. In reality I wasn't either. I was _just_ Octavian. But reality wasn't reaching me right then. I sat on the couch head in my hands forcing myself to get a grip while the two people I loved the most stared at the monster Octavian that I am and always have been.

* * *

 **What do you think of Octavian's situation? What do you think is his problem?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

"Caesar, go grab Umbreon's leash" I whispered at him. He looked at me like if he wanted to argue, but I put my best ' _I'm older than you and now I'm in charge of you_ ' look and the complain died in his lips "And, bring something to eat to your brother" I added at the end, still being able to look at Octavian.

Let me set the record straight: I don't hate him. I don't despise him. I'm not afraid of him. I'm just sad that he didn't trust me enough. I was frustrated because I couldn't help him.

Octavian wasn't even acknowledging our presence so, we left him alone. Since it was Friday, I could use the excuse and go to work earlier, though that would begin an interrogation by my bosses. Nice people, but a little noisy.

I decided to take a shower, because I was smelling off desperation and concern. I understood why showers were sacred to Octavian: nothing else matter except than the water hitting your skin. I let out some strangle noises and sobs, hoping the water would hide them. After a few minutes, all that was left was frustration. How could he be so reckless?! I gave a dam if I had to work 24/7! His health and Caesar's and Umbreon's were all I care about! Couldn't he understand that?!

Then, I came up with a solution. It wasn't perfect, but it was something that could make him think. I quickly got out of the shower and got dress, and sat down by the improvised desk in ' _his_ ' room, writing down:

 _Ian,_

 _This feels awfully familiar, doesn't it? Don't worry, this isn't a goodbye letter. I don't think I could ever write one of those again._

 _I feel like I need to explain to you about this, but actually this is the only way I found to show you my feelings and for you to see how much you care._ _This way, I assured myself that you wouldn't interrupt me or even have to see my tears of frustration._

 _Ian, one thing I want you to remember is that I love you and I'm not writing this because I'm afraid of you. Actually, I'm not afraid of your old version. I'm not afraid of 'the' monster that you think you're thinking you're turning back into. I don't fear him, and I'll never leave him, because I know that under all the vindictive and the anger and the cruelty, you'll always look after me._

 _Baby, I'm sure to know why you're having those panic attacks. You're struggling to know who you are, but you're taking the wrong way... Finding yourself is not something that can happen overnight and people sometimes are learning all their lives. I never asked you to be perfect for me, because I know perfection doesn't exist. Take it from an artist, perfection lives in the tiniest and normal things. Like when you kiss my nose when you're joking around. Or when you hug my waist while walking Umbreon. Or how peaceful and safe you make me feel everytime I wake up next to you..._

 _Because I don't wanna lose those moments, that perfection, I've decided to apply the 'silent treatment' to you. I won't look at you. I won't talk to you. I won't think about you. And not because I want to see you suffer. Or because I want to be really bad to you. I'll do it because I believe that you need to put your ideas and thoughts together before you can face your reality._

 _I love you so much, Ian... and the last thing I want to do is see you suffer because of me. But I know you wouldn't want to see me suffer because of you... I'd keep living with you. I'd keep helping you with Caesar. I'd keep looking after Umbreon with you. We just won't have interaction until you feel ready._

 _And, if that day comes and you decide that you don't want me in your life, I'll fight against everything and everyone I know to be with you._

 _Love you so much, don't you ever forget it._

 _Rachel xoxoxo_

I finished the letter, content with my revelations and discoveries and put it inside and envelope, where I wrote ' _To read when you feel ready, Rachel_ '. I didn't want to push him into reading it. I grabbed my coat and my purse, leaving the room. I saw Caesar waiting with Umbreon at his feet and his leash in his mouth. Octavian was still in the same position he was before I walked into the shower. I left my letter next to him, silently and walked to Caesar.

"Let's go out..." I told him, taking Umbreon outside with us. We walked in silence, one next to the other.

"I was thinking in joining the school play..." Caesar tried to distract me during our walk to work. I smiled at him, appreciating the effort he was doing on distracting me "It's about Caesar and Cleopatra" I chuckled at him.

"Please, tell me you want to try out as _Caesar_..." I joked with him, feeling a little tension from Umbreon, who wanted to chase a pidgeon.

"As if! I'm gonna try out as a messenger!" Caesar continued, smiling with me "And I'm gonna try for the nurse's office!"

"Caesar, that's great!" I beamed at him, a little bit sad because Octavian couldn't hear this news "I won't talk to your brother..." I blurted out to him, because of guilt "I feel like he has a lot to think about and he needs to focus on himself before someone else..."

"I understand what you say... I don't like it, but I understand it" he agreed with me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders before getting to the gallery.

"You don't have to do it... It was just a warning..."

"I know... I don't think I can't be without talking to him... I didn't know him for 13 years..." I nodded, understanding.

"Use this time... Make memories for him and you..."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to Octavian, _sis_..."

"He's the best thing that ever happened to _me_ , little bro..."

* * *

 **Do you think what Rachel did was OK? What would you do in her place?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I was asleep when they came back, asleep on the couch, worn out. I had eaten the sandwich Caesar had made for me because I knew he'd be even more upset if I didn't. I didn't read the letter before dozing off, I wasn't ready and she wasn't forcing me to. When I woke up, a pillow had been tucked under my head and a blanket had been pulled over me. Somehow, I knew Caesar had done that, too. When I read the letter, I was even more certain. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to rip up the letter (I didn't, though) and call Rachel and tell her I was fine and that I didn't need time to myself. I just wanted to hear her voice. Silent treatment? Do I really deserve _silent treatment_? I let the letter fall to the floor and lay back down on the couch and pulled the blanket around me. It was only eight o'clock and Caesar was still asleep. I should be up making him breakfast, Rachel probably already left to go to her job. My new job starts on Monday. Will she still be giving me the silent treatment by then? Will she not wish me good luck as I leave for my first day of work? I never knew how much I loved the sound of Rachel's voice until I lost it. I'm crying into the pillow Caesar had supplied me with.

"I will pull myself together, so I'm worthy of Rachel" I promised to myself, hugging me a small spurt of childishness, I realized I wanted my stuffed Raccoon Augustus, and went to retrieve it from Caesar and I's room. I found Caesar on the floor, hugging a pillow, looking sad.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, pushing myself aside and sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare..."

"Why didn't you wake me? We could have talked it out..."

"I'm trying to give you time to focus on yourself like Rachel is" I sighed.

"I'm sick of focusing on myself. I _hate_ myself half the time. I love you guys and I want to focus on you"

"If you focus on us, you suffer, Octavian. When you focus on _just_ us, you don't eat and you get worked up and you're so focused on us that you forget who _you_ are and then you get scared and panic" I nodded.

"Okay. I guess I'll go back to focusing on myself, then" _Because that_ isn't _lonely..._

"Rachel said I didn't have to give you the silent treatment and I really don't want to" he blurted looking like he was about to cry. I realized then that Caesar is kind of afraid of being alone. Its slight, but its there.

"Then, let's talk" I said, moving to face him. He nodded.

"I'm auditioning for the school play"

"I'll be at every performance"

"I might not even make the cut"

"Of course you will. What play?"

" _Caesar and Cleopatra_. I want to be Messanger #1"

"You could be the star if you wanted to"

"But I don't want to. I just want to perform"

"Spoken like a true actor" I smiled. He grinned.

"And I signed up to be the assistant in the Nurse's office during my elective hour" he added with a beaming smile.

"That's great! So, you're enjoying school now right?" I asked. He paused and then nodded.

"Yeah, actually, I am"

"I"m so glad. Why don't we go celebrate with breakfast at chick fil a or something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I have to shower real quick and you should too, but then we can go" I showered quickly, not trying to relax and let it all out because I didn't need to, I already felt better and I wasn't hiding from anyone. I did wash away the tear stains, and was surprised to find myself genuinely grinning when I got out. While Caesar showered, I played with Umbreon, once again feeling bad that we'd lock him up in the apartment again.

"Lets take Umbreon to the park when we get back, okay?" I suggested. He nodded and we went out for breakfast. I enjoyed hanging out with him, just him and I. Caesar was so bubbly though, he could make anyone smile. I completely forgot about my fears that Rachel would never speak to me until I saw her again that evening. We'd been out all day playing with Umbreon. When I saw her, I faltered and froze.

"I made supper" she said, not to me. She wouldn't even look at me. I felt a tug at my heart. _I hadn't spent any time today pulling myself together..._

No. That's _not_ right. That's not right _at all_. I _did_ pull myself together. Yesterday night, I couldn't even think about being happy, I was so torn up about being afraid of myself. This morning, I was a wreck thinking I'd lost my girlfriend. But you know what? Today I _was_ happy! I was really really happy. I had a great day. And I love Rachel. I know I'm not going to lose her, _ever_. Yesterday, I didn't know that. I don't think I'm fixed yet, but today I'm less afraid of myself than I have been in a very long time.

Today was _not_ wasted.

* * *

 **wHAT?! 3 chapters in one night?! Let's break a record of 4!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Not talking to _him_ was breaking me and depressing me.

 _It's for his own good, Rachel..._ I kept repeating myself, _He needs to relax and understand himself..._

It was hard to even _live_ in the same house and having to ignore him all the time. Gods, I was gonna fall really bad off the self impose wagon and beg for forgiveness! I was being a total moron with him. He spent the entire weekend with Caesar and Umbreon, while I was working. And, working was a good distraction that made me not to think about him.

But I know he was doing better. I could _feel_ it. I could _see_ it. The few times I was in the apartment, you could feel the happiness radiating from him and the few times I could glance at him without being caught, he was smiling at whatever Caesar was saying or anything that Umbreon was doing. I felt an intruder of my own life, watching as a spectator instead of a main character. Moments like this made me wonder if their life was better without me.

Isn't the saying that says: ' _If you love someone, set it free. If it doesn't come back, it was never yours_ '? I was really tempted to do that several times during a lapse of two days! Two _freaking_ days! I was turning insane of loneliness because I wanted to see the guy I love get better. I should think of the consequences next time I wanna play heroine...

It was Monday morning and I had spent the night awake, because I wanted to do something for Octavian's first day at his new work. I might be giving him the silent treatment, but that doesn't mean I won't celebrate his accomplishments and achievements. Also, today was Caesar's audition and first time working with the Nurse's at his school. I wanted to show them that I supported them, despite how rash my actions could be. I had called a flower shop last night and I had ordered two bouquets of roses. I'm cheesy when I want.

I was waiting outside the building, so that the messenger/delivery boy wouldn't ring the doorbell. I had already made them breakfast and even the table was set. I had gotten a new toy for Umbreon, as well. I had thought of everything.

"Excuse me?" a boy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was carrying two bouquets of roses of different colors "I'm looking for Ms. Dare"

"That would be me" I acknowledged to him, signing the delivery paper and taking the flowers with me. As soon as I got inside the apartment, I took out the two envelopes and began to write down the notes. One bouquet, the one that belonged to Caesar, had yellow, gold, peach and orange roses. They might not go very well together, but the message was very clear.

 _Yellow for good luck, gold for a promise of a new beginning, peach for great cheer and orange for enthusiasm and energe..._

 _I know you'll rock your audition today!_

 _Love, Rachel_

I placed the envelope inside the bouquet and continued with Octavian's. I stood there, admiring it for a longer time because of the colors. Roses of different colors decorated it. Red, pink, purple, yellow, peach, gold, blue, light pink, white, dark purple, orange, black, dark red, bright pink, lavender, turquoise. Each color had a different meaning, and _of course_ they didn't go well together, but just like with Caesar's bouquet, the message was totally clear in this one.

 _Red for true love, pink for sweetness, yellow for good luck, peach for closing a new deal, gold for a promise of a new beginning, blue for the unattainable, light pink for admiration, white for my worthy of you, dark purple for enchantment, orange for how proud I am of you, black for courage and resistance, dark red for my readiness to commitment, bright pink for gratitude, lavender for love at first sight and turquoise for self respect and well being..._

 _I know I'm breaking a rule, but I didn't want you to go to your new job thinking I didn't care about you_

 _Love you so much, Rachel_

I closed the envelope and placed it inside the bouquet, just like I did with Caesar's. I looked at the clock and said 7. They should be waking up soon. Because I didn't want to depress myself even more, I decided to leave the roses next to their beds. I first took Caesar's, placing it by his nightstand. He looked so peaceful and childish, with Augustus in his arms. Like a kid who doesn't have a worry in the world and has a whole life ahead of him to dream and plan. Like it was meant to be. Sighing, I pushed the hair off his forehead and kiss it lightly. Caesar was the baby brother/child I could never have on my own. It was a weird combination, but worked for us.

After that, I went to leave Octavian's flowers by his nightstand. Umbreon was curled by his side, sleeping on the bed with him. This was what hurted me the most. Being within feet of him and not being able to touch him. He looked so peaceful, no concerns, no problems. Just like I wanted him to be. I wanted him so happy that I was willingly to walk away from the picture for him to do so.

I walked back into my room and laid back in bed, thinking that the most rational solution would be leaving when Octavian doesn't want me around anymore. Until then, I'd stick around like one of those stains that, no matter what you clean in with, stays in you clothes.

Satisfied with that thought, I closed my eyes and welcome the sleep that had been deprived from me last night.

 _I just hope they don't throw me the flowers over the head..._

* * *

 **YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I woke up to roses and smiled. She didn't forget. She _wasn't_ ignoring me. She _did_ want to support me. I read the note and smiled, hugging them to me.

"Caesar, wake up" I called over to him, noticing the smaller bouquet on his bed. Caesar woke with a jolt, when he saw the flowers, he grinned.

"From you?"

"From Rachel. She couldn't not show her support on our big day. You go do great at your audition" I put the flowers in a vase before showering and going to breakfast. Even though I wasn't supposed to talk to Rachel, I could listen to her talk to Caesar as we ate breakfast together.

"Thanks for the roses, _sis_ " he said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I'm so proud of you, I know you'll do great" she told him. I knew that she wasn't just speaking to Caesar, but to me too, and I smiled into my breakfast. I think tonight maybe I'll break the silent treatment. I think I'm better enough to talk to her. I'm not really afraid anymore.

I hug Caesar before leaving for work. I'm excited and optimistic about the new job. I'm _not_ going to miss Starbucks.

My employers are as friendly as they can be, I mean they're also nervous wrecks, I'm their _sixth_ assistant and they really don't want to have chosen wrong this time. They'll basically do whatever it takes to not push me of the deep end. I do my best on the first day, taking orders and hovering around for my next command. I'm not yet bold enough to act without instruction, but no one should be on the first day. In my spare time, I rode the elevator up and down (don't judge me) and thought about what I would say to Rachel later that evening.

When I came home, Umbreon immediately claimed my attention and I couldn't get a word in with Rachel. After supper, Caesar wanted to tell me about his day and he needed help with math homework, so I _still_ couldn't get to Rachel. By the time I got a spare moment to talk to Rachel, she was already in bed. I didn't care. I sat on the floor by her bed, took a deep breath, and began to speak. I knew she was asleep but I had to break this cursed silence between us, even if she wasn't awake to hear it.

"Rachel... I've missed talking to you. I know you're asleep but I've been thinking about you all day. Saturday morning was hard because I thought you hated me but now I understand why you did it and its okay. I'm not mad at you. I really love you. I've gotten better, okay? I don't know if I'm perfect yet, but I'm not afraid of myself anymore. I know that I'm your fiancé and Caesar's brother and I know that I'm Octavian and there is no old me and new me, just me and I'm okay with that. Thank you for what you did. It hurt first, but I've gotten better and I'm still getting better. I really just want to talk to you. Do you think the silent treatment could be over?" I sighed realizing she wouldn't answer. I couldn't bring myself to go back to my room. I fell asleep on the floor of her room, waking up with her arms around me.

"Rachel" I said, smiling.

* * *

 **:O Not less than 24 hs and you're posting again?!  
**

 **BTW, we know is super short, but we think is totally kuwaii! (And, if you don't have a clue of what 'kuwaii' means, go start reading more manga! ;P)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I wasn't asleep when he came to visit me.

I just pretended because I didn't know what was he gonna do. But, hearing him saying the words to me filled me with joy. I was so proud of him for making that change and realizing it. I listened to every single word, clinging at the message, like it it was a lifesaver and I was drowning on my own worry and desperation.

So, after he fall asleep, I got up and cuddled next to him, with a blanket wrapped around us. I couldn't help but to kiss his forehead before drifting to sleep with him. We slept all night in that position. How do I know it? We woke up in the same position.

"Rachel" I heard him calling my name in the morning. I opened my eyes slowly, and smile at him, snuggling over him.

"I'm sorry about the last weekend... I-" He just cut the beginning of my rant with a kiss. I smiled in the kiss, happy to get him back to me "I'm so glad you're back to me..." I mumbled, not able to rip the smile off my lips.

"I'm always coming back to you..." he promised to me, kissing my cheek. I couldn't contain my happiness, tackling him into a hug "Well, someone is really happy"

"Because you are getting better and you have a new job- your job!" I screamed, jumping up from him, horrified. He stared at me, as if I was insane, which I probably was "You have to get to your job! And I have to make you breakfast, and your lunch as well as Caesar's!" I was babbling like a crazy girl, running towards the kitchen and putting things out, just like food. I was moving pans and glasses around, until a pair of arms stopped me, wrapping around my waist and pushing me away of the kitchen.

"Rach, baby, you need to breath..." Octavian told me in my ear. I panted and started to do what he told me, which was a little complicated because I was thinking a million things at the time "Breath with me..." I tried to match his breathing and, slowly and secure, I reached it "There, better?" I nodded, hugging him. I was so relieved that I started to laugh.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show you that I really care..." I explained to him, my face hidden in his chest.

"Let me- wait, where's Caesar?" he asked, looking around. I checked the clock and frowned. Caesar should be awake by now. I shrugged and we walked towards his room and we heard sobs coming from inside. We shared a look and we walked in, not waiting for an invitation. Caesar was inside, curled up against Augustus, while having Umbreon's head over his lap "Caesar...?"

"Caesar, baby, what's the matter?" I sat by his right side, Octavian on his left side. He simply leaned his head over my shoulder and sobbed lightly.

"I didn't make the cut into the play" he said, trying to sober up a little. Octavian sighed and rubbed his baby brother's shoulder.

"That's not that bad, bro..." he tried to cheer him up.

"They didn't let me into the play because I offered for the nurse's shift" he continued, which made us really confused "And, everyone started to make fun of me..."

"wHAT?!" My inner 'mamma bear' came out all at once. I got up from the bed and started to pace around "They cut you off the play because you apply for the nurse's shift?!" I tried to understand. Caesar was shaking in fear, thinking I was mad at him "Oh, no... Sweetie, I'm not angry at you..." I sat back down and hugged him "Everything will be OK... I promise..."

"They're gonna make fun of me..." he mumbled. Octavian sighed and hugged us together.

"C'mon, let make breakfast to clear our minds..." he proposed. I nodded and we took Caesar to the kitchen, Umbreon barking next to us, knowing that the tension was lost. We began to cook and share turns with the shower. By the time everyone was cleaned, it was time for them to leave and for me to stay alone with Umbreon.

"I'll see you guys for supper, right?" I wondered, hugging them one last time. Though Caesar was a little down yet.

"Of course" Octavian kissed my cheek, before wrapping an arm around Caesar, who was looking down "Caesar...?"

"Yeah, whatever" I took a deep breath and grabbed my coat "Where are you going?"

"With you and I'll talk to your acting director and your principal" I stated, serious. Caesar dropped his mouth, as well as Octavian "What?! No one will talk bad about my fiancé's brother in my face!" Octavian smirked and nodded.

"I'm so proud of you... Of both of you" I blushed at his comment. I grabbed Umbreon's leash and he ran to my side, knowing that meant he was going out for a walk. We all walked together. We left Octavian by his job and then, Caesar, Umbreon and I walked in silence towards his school. I was so mad at the acting director! He just can listen to rumors and judge the students!

"Please, Rachel..." Caesar begged me, when we reached his school. I looked at him and it almost breaks my heart. I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Caesar... I won't do anything today. _But_ -" I added at the end, raising a finger "-I want to talk to him if this escalates. Actually, I'm sure that Octavian would want to be there as well, OK?" Caesar surprised me with a hug, almost tackling me down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he chanted before leaving into the school "I owe you one, _sister_!" he yelled back at me, smiling. I smiled back at him, watching him walk inside with a big smile in his face.

Everything is going great and if someone even dares to break that, it's going to pay Hell for it...

* * *

 **Awww! Everything is back to normal! Well, kind of...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

I needed a ring. First, I needed a raise. Then, I needed a ring. And I needed to make sure people stopped bullying my brother. I needed a lot of things, but mainly, at _work_ , I needed to focus, which I was finding hard to do with dreams of a future with Rachel swirling around in my head.

She didn't mind that I didn't have a ring yet, but I wanted _so_ bad to give her one. I wanted _so_ bad for everyone to know that she was my fiancée and that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to hold her close. So, we'd be virgins forever because of our oaths as oracle and augur, so what? There was no one I'd rather spend my life with. For now, we had Caeser, maybe one day we'd adopt. As long as we were together, anything could come our way.

But I needed to focus. I wasn't as focused as I had been yesterday when I'd been determined to succeed. Now, with the same determination, today I only seemed to lack the focus. I was love sick, _so truly_ love sick. I just wanted to be with her, was that so hard? But no. I had to work. I liked my job, I really did. But the word _fiancée_ changed something- no, no something, _everything_. Just as soon as I'd found who I was, I'd lost my grip on reality and found myself stumbling blindly in love.

I could practically see Venus smirking. Perhaps her Greek side was smiling also.

Before this, I'd been disgusted by love. I'd been disgusted by a lot of things, to be honest. Friendship, kindness, etcetera.

With Rachel, all that had changed. I had love and friendship and kindness and family. I had family... _How had that happened?!_ I loved my family. I held them close to my heart. I wanted them to be happy, wanted them to be okay. I never, thought I wanted, never thought I needed family until I got one. My parents never were family, but this is my home, my life.

I worked as hard as I could with my focus off. I couldn't have been doing a bad job because everyone was treating me politely. This was the first job I'd ever had where people treated me politely. At camp, I was the freak, at Starbucks no one cares about anyone. But the people here were nice. I wanted to fit in here. I wanted to make friends and have a job here for a really long time. Hopefully, everything would work out.

I didn't take my lunch break until 3:30. By now, Rach had probably picked Caesar up from school and they were at home, chilling. I wasn't sure, but I had to call. I basically crammed my sandwich down my throat while dialing and swallowed while it rung. When she picked up and said ' _hello_ ', my heart melted like butter.

"Hey Rachel. You made a good sandwich"

"You're just _now_ eating lunch? Suppers in like three hours"

"I've been busy. Lots of paperwork and running around"

"I'm proud of you, baby" she said.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making cupcakes for my boys"

"Awesome!" I grin. _I love cupcakes. And Rachel..._

"Caesar's still kind of sad. Can you think of anything to cheer him up?"

"I'll try. I've never seen him this upset. You know, he hates to be alone..."

"I know. He's taking a walk with Umbreon" I frowned. I hoped he wouldn't do something stupid when he was upset.

"Okay. I'll think of something. I'll see you soon. I love you, baby"

"I miss you, baby. I can't wait to see you soon. Love you, bye!" I hung up and got back to work. When my day was over I signed out and went home. During my walk home, I ran into Caesar, who had apparently been 'walking Umbreon' for three hours. He was there, and so was Umbreon, but they weren't moving. He was just curled up on a park bench looking sad and dejected.

"Running away from home already? Are we that bad?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"It's not you" he mumbled not looking up.

"You just started liking school, how badly are the kids teasing you?" I asked, petting his hair. He sniffled.

"It's not just teasing" he said, sounding heart broken.

"What is it?"

"Everyone hates me, except the people in the nurses office, thank goodness for them but... But I can't..."

"Can't what? What are _they_ doing to you?"

"It's like I was back there. They tear apart my flaws and expose me and everyone hates me... I'm all alone..." He was crying. I hugged him close.

"No, no Caesar, you're never alone, you have a place in our family, you are never alone, you will always have us" I promised holding him close. He sobbed into my shoulder.

"Lets go home Caesar, okay? We need to go home, I'm sure Rachel will be worried. You've apparently been gone for three hours" He sighed.

"I needed some time to think, and I wanted to move" I nodded, understanding.

"But next time... Tell us, okay? We won't let you be bullied. We really _do_ want to help and we really _do_ love you. I hate to see you suffer"

"I didn't want you to get mad..." he whispered.

"I'm not mad. You're my brother, I love you"

"I love you, too"

"Rachel made cupcakes" His mouth opened, and then he laughed.

"What?"

"I was about to say I'm not hungry, and then I would be a hypocrite"

"I would've never let you live it down" I admit. He grins.

"I know" I'm glad he can switch from sad to happy, but I hope he's not bottling things up. I know from experience, if you bottle up your emotions one day you explode.

* * *

 **We're back! Writer's block is over! This is more of a filler... I'll upload next chapter later!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

Once I read that chocolate was a great way to deal with depression and sadness.

Or was something that J. said?

Anyway, my chocolate cupcakes seemed to be working the trick, because Caesar and Octavian emptied the plate after half an hour! OK, they were talking and drinking milk, but they (all of us) skipped supper because of those chocolate cupcakes!

"I still have a few extras, if you wanna give to your school's nurses..." I tried to say, timidly and smoothly, but it backfired me: Caesar frowned and I immediately felt the need to cry "Stupid idea, I know..." I mumbled to myself, curling my hands into fists and looking down.

"Actually, it's a good idea..." Caesar spoke up, but when I looked at him, I saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. _He's trying to cheer me up..._ "Can I have them?"

"Um, sure..." I agreed with him, getting up from the couch where we were and walked into the kitchen, separating the cupcakes for him. _I felt so useless..._ How can I look after a 13-year-old teenager when I can't speak about his problems without making it awkward?!

"Rach...?" Octavian's voice came from behind and I tried to give him my best smile. He saw right through it "What's the matter, baby?" he hugged me and I relaxed.

"I have the feeling I don't know what I'm doing..." I recognized to him, breathing his cologne while he kissed my forehead.

"That's what every first-time parent say when they're about to have a baby..." he tried to light up the mood with a joke "And you have every right to feel like that..." I looked up at him, not understanding "Rach, I kind of throw you a teen into your life to look after!"

"And, it's been- heck, it's great!" I admitted to him. I didn't want him to think I resented Caesar, because that would be a lie "I'm just not sure how to help him because I've never had help through school!"

"We'll help him the way we can, OK?" he assured me, cupping my cheek. I nodded, agreeing "What do you have in mind?"

"I think this whole thing started by the acting teacher... So, we should start there" I reasoned to him, and he nodded "We could have him for supper tomorrow? I don't want to be alone with him or I'd charged with murder" That last state made him chuckle and nod.

"Alright... I'll try to leave early from work, but I can't promise much-" I shut him with a kiss "I like the way you interrupt me" I giggled and kissed him again. Short and full of love "I love you"

"I love you too, but that's not excuse for not going to bed early" I joked, pushing him outside the kitchen, making everyone go to sleep early.

* * *

I had walked with Caesar to his school, after scaring him during breakfast with the news that we were planning on inviting his acting teacher for supper tonight. He begged, he pleaded for us not to do it. When we asked him why, he said that he had a big mouth and a big ego and that if he came home, people would let it live it down. We promised him that we were gonna keep this low-key and he accepted, wary.

So, now it was almost 6, and we were waiting for this guy, Brandon Summers. Caesar had warned us that he was always late. So, Octavian arrived first.

"Did I miss him? Did you kill him, yet?" he joked, once he crossed the front door. I shook my head.

"Go take a quick shower, you still have time" I advised him, kissing his cheek as a greet. Umbreon began to bark when he saw him and wanted some love as well and Octavian couldn't deny it to him. They began playing when the doorbell rang "I get it!" I announced, shrugging my dress. When I opened the door, I thought this was some kind of joke made by Apollo. In front of me, there was a blonde guy, kind of tall and tanned. His blue eyes were full of arrogance and superiority and he was wearing some dress-pants with a white shirt and a jacket.

"About time I got received!" he complained, walking in and not introducing himself. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, almost sneering "Where's my drink?"

" _Excuse me?!_ " I stared at him, shocked. Octavian came in with Caesar and Umbreon. Octavian was frowning, surprised as me. Caesar was pale as a ghost and Umbreon decided to welcome himself, sniffing our guest.

"Get him off! Get him off!" the guy whined, pushing Umbreon away, who looked scared and ran away from the place, into my room "I was told no animal where here! I specified them out! Ah, Alexander..." he smirked when he saw Caesar, who was hiding behind Octavian "Couldn't expect less from a Legacy..." _Wait, this guy was actually related to Apollo?!_ "Good thing you follow your girly traits that, I'm sure you inherited from Mommy over there-" My eyes were already so open, I was afraid I was gonna pop them out. _How dare him?!_ "Though I doubt that she couldn't do another thing that-"

"Who the hell you think you are?!" Octavian snapped at him, before he could finished his sentence. Caesar was shaking at the situation and I don't blame him.

"You asked for my presence and you don't know who I am?" the guy looked shocked, as if we don't knowing him was a sin "I'm the one who had the courage to do something about your son and his girly ways! You should be thanking me! You should man up to live up to the title our father gave us!"

"And what that would be?! Be jerks and feel superior to others?! No, buddy... _You're_ the one who's wrong! That's not what Apollo would want from us!" I quickly placed myself next to Octavian, to stop both of us from beating him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a weak Roman who took a mortal who looks-"

He couldn't finished the sentence. Octavian didn't let him.

He had punched him on the nose.

* * *

 **Another chapter! This had a little action! How would you had reacted?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Octavian's P.O.V.**

Fist.

Face.

Fist.

Face.

It was soothing. Like a rhythm. Like a pattern.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Soothing. Like music.

Fist.

Face.

Fist.

Face.

Fist.

Face.

Oh, it felt so good to hit the dirtbag. It felt so good to tackle him, to make him eat his words.

"IAN, STOP!" Rachel cried, obviously worried. I could see Caesar in the corner, gaping, could feel his fear radiate off of him. They were scared of me. Of 1.0. Rachel said she never would be but she was. It would be okay. I would destroy this loser, and then put 1.0 back in his box. Maybe he would never come out again. Maybe. But he was out now and it felt good. I was so out of control and yet so in control at the same time and I LOVED it.

Fist.

Face.

Fist.

Face.

Fis- ow! _I hadn't expected pretty boy to fight back..._ Whatever. More challenge. Challenge is good. Challenge is fun. Anger is fun. Pain is fun... I'm having fun... _I'm in control I swear it..._

"FATHER, DESTROY THIS RUNT!" Brandon Summers screamed.

"I don't think so" I yelled, punching him so hard that his eyes rolled up in his head "Rachel, help me take out the trash" Oh man, I felt so cool saying that. Then I looked at my family. They were trembling, staring. Rachel helped me escort Brandon to the parking lot where we dumped him by the car that was most likely to be his, one with the license plate that said _snnyboy_. When we'd dropped him off she turned to me, with a frown and sigh.

"That didn't help the situation. Hitting him once is one thing, but you almost _destroyed_ each other"

"He was harassing my family, he _deserved_ to suffer."

"Yeah, but that wasn't what we wanted. You didn't magically fix Caesar's problems. Might have added to them, actually..." I frowned, hurt, and not just physically "I'm sorry baby, I know that hurts to hear, but you can't _just_ act. I know you know that, so why'd you explode back there?" she asked, cupping my already bruising face in her gentle, soft hands.

"He wanted out of the box..." I mumble. She blinked, confused.

"What?"

"1.0... He wanted out. I let him out. I was in control..."

"I know you think you were, but you _weren't_. You had this crazed look in your eyes... I was scared" she admitted. I sighed.

"I knew it. I knew _he_ scared you. You said you weren't scared of old me, but you were you are! I'll have to seal him up again. Can't afford to let him out or I'll drive you guys away..." I said, fretting.

"No, Octavian, listen to me! You're a wonderful human being, okay? I love you so much, Caesar feels the same. And it's okay to be angry, you just, you just need to find a better canvas for your anger. Brandon deserved what he got but you got hurt too and it set a bad example for Caesar. We have to be there for him, but we can't physically fight his battles" I nodded, she was wiser than anyone knew.

"Let's go inside, get you some ice and talk things through with Caesar, okay baby?" I nodded.

"Okay. I love you so much..." I said, slipping my hand into hers, feeling very small and very young. As I said those last words, it felt like a heavy burden was slipping off my chest, just being near her was such a comfort and I needed comfort right then.

"I know, big guy. I love you too" I was 20, she was 18, and yet she was the adult right now. She existed to be wonderful.

"When we get married..." I mumbled.

"Yes?" she beamed, loving the thought of marriage.

"We should adopt. Maybe after Caesar moves out, though. We'll need a real house then, of course... You'll make a wonderful mother..." She blushed.

"I don't know about that..."

"I do, trust me Rachel" She smiled.

"Okay, I can do that" When we went into our apartment we found Caesar on the couch, head in his hands.

"You made it worse..." he mumbled through tears.

"I'm so sorry, Caesar. I shouldn't have acted so rashly, I got out of control. Violence is only the answer when you're facing an actual monster who wants to kill you"

"Can I go to Camp Half Blood this weekend?" he asked, sounding torn.

"Sure, I can take you"

"I'd go to, but I have to work" Rachel said.

"I want to go _alone_ " Caesar said, sounding serious. I felt a pang of hurt.

"Okay, you're old enough to stay for the weekend, _alone_ " _Hurtttttttttttttt_

"It's nothing personal. I just need to be alone. I have to figure myself out too you know. I have to figure all of this out..." I sighed and nodded.

"I understand" _You sure you couldn't just take a shower and be done?_ No, no he thinks better when he's moving.

"Umbreon will have to stay with me, though" I said. He nodded.

"So, I'll leave Friday after school and come back Sunday afternoon"

"Yeah. You could use a break. I get it"

"Sure you're okay with it?" he asked, seeing my hurt.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay with it. Just make sure you get your homework done over the weekend" He nodded, smiling grimly, then started to get up. Before he could leave though, he set his hand over my face healing the bruising. Then, he left the living room. Barely a minute later he ran back, tears streaking his face in a look of panic.

"It's not girly is it? To work in the Nurse's office?" he asked, out of breath. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's _not_ girly to have dreams. It's _not_ girly to want to do something important with your life. One day, you'll change the world, and he'll still be in New York teaching High School drama. Just remember that" He smiled, a real smile this time.

"Thanks, Octavian"

* * *

 **Another chapter! This had more action! How would you had reacted?**

 **BTW, two things! One, go check Love the Impossible and Basically Octavian Wikipedia, both stories on Hugs6 profile!**

 **Two, I accidentally wrote 'J.' instead of Miss Rowling full name... If it doesn't make sense to you, here's why...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

For once in my life, I had no idea what to do.

I was so overwhelmed by things and problems that I was as if I had created my own personal bublle, where they couldn't get in. It was a bubble were everything was fine, was perfect and no problem could get me and, the few that could cross said bubble and reach me, I could deal with them.

How wrong I was.

While Octavian assured Caesar that he wasn't choosing a 'girly career', I decided to check on Umbreon, who was still in my room. The poor thing was curled up, scared we were going to hit him. I quickly sat down next to him and picked him up, hugging him and petting him. I could hear his whines in fear. I tried to focus on him, because I knew that if I closed my eyes, everything would come like a bullet.

"Everything will be OK, Umbreon..." I promised him, cooing him. Though, it sounded like it was more to myself "No one will hurt you..." Umbreon relaxed enough to fall asleep in my legs, his head over my arm. I smiled and continued to pet him, my eyes slowly closing because of the heavy day I just had. _No, do not close your eyes!_

I'm always crying. All I ever do is cry. There's not a single moment where I can't remember myself and I'm not crying. I can't do anything else. I'm pathetic. I can't even remain strong without my lips trembling and announcing the world I'm about to become a sobbing ball! And chanting words in my head, good words, doesn't help either!

"Rach...?" I heard Octavian's voice coming inside the room, making me look up. He had such a hurt face and me, in a curling ball on the floor, holding Umbreon, wasn't helping neither him or me "What's wrong? Is this still about 1.0? Because, I promise-"

"It's not about that..." I assured him, with a flat voice. Not looking good for me... "It's everything else..."

"Everything else?" he repeated, crossing the entire room to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around me "Why do you mean by ' _everything else_ '?"

"Exactly that, Ian" I admitted, looking at the wall across from me "Your, um, _fight_ unlocked all the problems I hadn't dealt with and... it all came at once..." I tried to sober up, for him. He was already hurt that Caesar wanted to stay away from us, as if some subconscious idea was telling him ' _he doesn't want you_ '.

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered me. I shook my head, not wanting to add more to his plate.

"I don't want you to upset you..." I rested my head over his shoulder, allowing him to pull me closer.

"I'm OK about Caesar" he surprised me "I understand he needs time for himself... It hurts, I won't deny it, but I understand it..."

"That hurts me too..." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. I closed my eyes to stop the river that was coming after that single one "I'm broken..."

"What do you mean by ' _broken_ '? Are you hurt?" Octavian started to check me around, to see if I had some gash or cut or even bruise around me.

"Not- not physically" I managed to say. I took a deep breath and faced him, staring at his worried eyes "My soul is broken, Ian..." I began to explain to him. He stared back at me, not knowing if it was right to interrupted me or not "I have so unresolved issues, I'm breaking-"

"I'll gather the pieces and put them together again..." he swore me, cupping my cheek. I noticed his was healed, so Caesar must had done his 'thing' "You helped me so, _so_ many times, I'm in debt with you... I _owe_ you my life, because _you_ made my life better... My life is yours and I'd do anything to help you" I gave him a shy smile and hid my face on his shoulder again, falling into a somber sleep.

* * *

 _It was getting dark and the day was closer to end, but for us, it was far from ending. Octavian had decided to move into the city, in a place that was both near Camp Half-Blood and near Clarion's Academy, which would give me the rightful excuse to skip and visit him._

 _He hadn't found that place yet, but he was sure that we were gonna find it tonight, so he asked me to come with him. Since Camp was a bit lonely without him, I had decided to take Eevee as well, to teach her the city. She had grown considerably, which made us feel kind of old because we couldn't picked her up and cooed her and treated her like a baby. But, she didn't mind much, because she stepped in her back legs and lick our faces._

 _"It was a good day..." Octavian had his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand holding Eevee's leash. We didn't use it because she always walked besides us "I think I'll pick up a house soon..."_

 _"I'm so happy for you..." I remembered saying to him and kissing his cheek. The streets were empty and we were the only ones walking around. It wasn't that late and the neighborhood wasn't as dangerous as it looked._

 _Suddenly, we heard a scream, and Eevee ran away from us, probably following the noise. We called her, but she wouldn't come back, forcing us to chase her. We followed her closely, so we were able to hear that she was attacking someone, which was weird because she was really calm. We heard shouts and growls and, the deadly shot._

 _I remembered the pained look I gave Octavian when I heard the shot. We ran into an alley, were two girls were cowering against a wall, while Eevee was on top of a big man, who was holding a gun. A smoking gun._

 _We tried everything, but she died before the ambulance and the police arrived._

 _The worst day of my life._

* * *

 **Another chapter! So, this is what happened to Eevee... I teared up a little when I wrote that scene...**

 **BTW, go check Love the Impossible and Basically Octavian Wikipedia, both stories on Hugs6 profile!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Caesar's P.O.V.**

Out of breath. _Pant, pant, pant_. Running. From _what_? From _who_? From sad, okay? I'm running from sad. It chases me like a shadow but far more monstrous than just a shadow. It grabs at me. I keep running, I have to keep running. I have to keep moving, I'm always moving. I think better when I'm running away from sad.

I'm always running. I ran away from my parents, didn't I? Sure, I had permission, but nonetheless I ran. I sprinted, far far away from them. The other side of the country. Away from their prejudice. Away from their hate. The source of my sadness and I'll keep running. Why am I still sad if I've left them far away? The source of my sadness, the source of all bitterness. I will never go back. So why am I still sad?

Is it because of Brandon Summers? Is it about the play or is it about _more_ than that?

Is it about seeing father's hateful rage embodied in Octavian when he snapped the other evening? I think that... _That_ is probably it.

My father, when he is angry, terrifies me... And I didn't want to see that in Octavian just as I finally found someone who I could trust as a role model and a friend and as family.

That's it. I'm running from the possibility that I _can't_ trust Octavian. That I can't _trust_ my new family. Like I couldn't trust my old one. I'm afraid that I'll never find a family I can trust, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to be afraid of my family forever.

People at Camp Jupiter used to tell me that I was overreacting that my parents aren't that bad, and that I'm just a coward. I would just smile and laugh, fake happiness until I could away from doubters and haters. Of course, I was always most comfortable helping out in the infirmary, but even the other healers judged me for my apparent cowardice. I'm not a coward! My parents are legitimately scary, okay? My mom is this intense perfection driven Queen who was disappointed in Octavian and this close to being disappointed in me. My father has insane anger issues that I was the perfect target for. And I just smiled and hid my hurt and my fear.

Smiling is easy. Its the natural position of my face because I'm one of those guys, the guys people don't trust because they're always smiling. Smiling is easy. Being consistently happy is less easy. I'm good at faking it, that's why I thought I could be an actor. But I'm less good at faking it now... Because I don't think I have to hide the real me from my family like I had to from my parents. I don't have to fake happiness. Except, when Rachel's almost in tears and Octavian's about to blow up I guess I kind of do.

I don't want to be afraid of my brother...

I don't want to be afraid of anything! Fear hurts. Sadness hurts. This little bubble of emotions... My goodness when did my life turn into the movie _Inside Out_? I don't want to be Riley! I love the movie but I don't want to live it!

There are a lot of people at this camp who run the camp boarders to sweat out their problems. The harder we run the better we feel. Well, either better or worse. It really depends. I think I might feel worse. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I don't know. I had to get away. Convince myself that Rachel and Octavian aren't them before I came back to face reality. They aren't _them_. They _aren't._ They're nicer. That's _my_ reality. They are _my_ family. I shouldn't have to be afraid. I shouldn't have to fake it. That's why I came here. To remind myself of who my family really is.

After I've run until I can hardly breathe, I shower and go to the pavilion for supper. And then I hover around the infirmary, the healers there a lot nicer than the ones at Camp Jupiter. Everyone is nicer here. People were nice back there, but stricter and harder. More set on perfection. People can ruin their lives being addicted to perfection. Its like a drug, but more controlling. More insistent. People can ruin other peoples' lives being addicted to perfection as well. That's why I left them. They were upset, a little huffy, but they let me do it. Because they think I'm coming back. But I never am. I _can't_. I can't live like that anymore. I can't live with them.

I'm done faking it. Its not worth it.

* * *

 **Another chapter! So, we tried another different point of view... I hope you can tell us if you liked it or not...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

The weekend without Caesar flew by really quick.

We _all_ missed him terribly. And, by _all_ , I mean Octavian, Umbreon and myself.

We got used so much to his presence that now, we couldn't imagine our lives without him. And I was more than OK with the fact that I was turning into his mother/sister/soon-sister-in-law. It was as if he was the ray of sunshine that our lives needed to get better, because, I won't deny that after the accident I saw everything dark. Sometimes, looking for hope was difficult. But Caesar, with his smile, his attitude and his energy, showed us what a beautiful thing hope is.

"Ian?" I called Octavian on Saturday, before we went to bed. We had lived only a day and a half without Caesar and even Umbreon was kind of sad about it.

"Yeah?" he wrapped his arms around my waist, while we watched TV, trying to distract ourselves. I leaned my head on his chest, playing with his shirt.

"When I was coming from work, I saw some fair tents across the park..." I wasn't sure how to start, but I figured that was a good way "Would you think Caesar would be OK if we go pick him up earlier to hang out?" I looked up at him, as if I feared he would say ' _no_ '.

"Sounds like a perfect idea" he kissed my forehead, smiling at me. I smiled back and relaxed in his arms, hoping tomorrow would be a memorable day.

* * *

"He's taking forever..." I whined, standing on tiptoes. We had arrived to Camp Half-Blood about fifteen minutes ago and we were waiting for Caesar at Big House. Chiron had offered to go get him and I was really impatient.

"He probably didn't pack yet, so that's why he's taking longer..." Octavian tried to calm me down, pulling me down and against his chest. Umbreon was at our feet, with his leash on and staring at all the campers that passed by. _Curious little fur ball..._

"Do you think he'll like it?" I wondered, biting my lower lip in anxiety. Octavian chuckled.

"Baby, he'll _love_ it... Just relax, OK?" he assured me. I nodded and concentrated on smelling Octavian's cologne. It was helpful, or that's what I thought...

"What are you guys doing here?!" Caesar's voice filled the air and Umbreon began barking, running to him. Caesar received him in a hug and petted him, scratching behind his ear and his belly, not without earning a few licks around the face and some scratches in his newly orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"One, this is no way to receive your family" Octavian joked to him, when he got closer. Caesar rolled his eyes, but smiled at us "Two, _why_ are you wearing that T-shirt?!" That sentence made him ear a smack on the arm by me "Auch, Rach!" he complained to me.

"He looks nice" I defended him, before hugging him "Besides, you own like three of those" The reminded only made Octavian roll his eyes, in a poor attempt to cover his embarrassment. Caesar, on the other hand, found it very amusing, laughing out loud. I leaned back a little to see him carefully: his skin was slightly more tan, his shorts were covered on dirt and his blue eyes were sparkling in happiness "We missed you, _baby brother_..."

"Please, you just did _not_ said that" Caesar blushed, looking away. That made Octavian laugh and gave him a sided-hug "Are you here to embarrass me?" With each word, Caesar got more and more red, making us laugh.

"We wished!" Octavian tapped his back "No, we're here to take you to a fair!" Caesar's eyes lit up and he smiled even bigger.

"I'm so in!" he declared. Octavian grabbed his bags, while Caesar picked up Umbreon, who was loving Caesar's caressing. Me? I just linked one arm to each, making us leave Camp together.

* * *

"I still think that guy had the cups screw to the base" Octavian kept complaining. We were at the fair, and one of the first things that Caesar wanted to do was to play some games. We couldn't deny he was full of energy and that, as any thirteen-year-old, he had no excuse to play all the variety of games around. So far, he tried all the aiming games (like firing at the ducks, dropping the hoop on the cup and throwing baseballs to targets), winning several stuffed animals that Octavian swore never to open.

"Aw, baby, quit complaining..." I squeezed his cheek, smirking a little. There was some beautiful grey and white stuffed bunny on one game that Octavian decided to give me. But, as far as I was aware, Octavian's aim is terrible. Still, he tried _four_ times before giving up. I can admit he's restless.

"But I wanted to give you that bunny..." he pouted at me, making Caesar and I chuckle.

"Why don't you buy me something to eat and we'll be even?" I offered him, smiling. That made him smile.

"Deal" Just as he said those words, everyone's stomachs, including our little dog's, grumbled in hunger. People would stop and looked around, as if they were trying to figure out where was that sound coming from. Our faces turned scarlet before bursting out in laughter, making all the people looking at us.

But we didn't care. Because, we'd come a long way for us to be comfortable with ourselves. To faced our fears. To be happy with who were were.

No more trying hard into being perfect. No more hiding in our own shadows. No more being scared of what we can't do. No more tiptoeing around each other because we're afraid of the other's reaction.

We finally found a place were we all fit together. We found a place with no judgement, no fear. Just support and trust.

We were finally a family. And that was more than enough for me.

* * *

 **GUYS! Another chapter! Please, let us know your opinions and please, please go check** _Love the Impossible_ **and** _Basically Octavian Wikipedia_ **(both on the profile of the lovely Hugs6)**


	36. Epilogue I

**Epilogue I**

 **Octavian's P.O.V.**

Our happy family just got better and better.

And then, it got best.

Well, it would get best if I didn't freak out and pass out and die on my wedding day.

Yeah. I said wedding day.

Like months had passed from the day at the fair and now, I was curled up on a corner in the Apollo cabin. Caesar was trying to coax me out of said corner, but as it had been three, four minutes he had stopped being gentle and was kind of just demanding that I come out.

"Octavian, you're crouching in a corner like a nerd and your nice tux is getting wrinkled and your beautiful bride is getting impatient, so get up and go get married" he said, nudging my arm. I sighed nervously.

"What if I can't?"

"You can and you will and you have to, there's no choice. Get up and get married! You've literally been dreaming about this since like forever. Are you going to get married or do I need to go marry Rachel? Because she's not really my type. I prefer girls my age" I laughed a little, managing to stand up. My nerves were still bouncing around everywhere, but I still attempted to convince myself it would be fine. It had to be today. _Now_ , it had to be right _now_. Love would not allow me to wait another second. He led me by the sleeve out to the beach. My parents had come. Hers had not. My parents looked apathetic, but at least they were there. Caesar was avoiding them even though I know he is the only reason they had come. We're his family. They abused him and mistreated him. They scared him. He doesn't deserve that. We will be a better family for him. And today, it will be so official. We will be a family, _the_ family. I am marrying my true love. I am. I can do this. I won't be weak, I won't chicken out-

 _OH MY OLYMPUS, SHE'S WALKING DOWN THE AISLE... SHE IS THE MOST GORGEOUS PERSON IN THE WORLD, APHRODITE IS PROBABLY REALLY ENVIOUS RIGHT! NOW I AM DYING OF HOW AMAZING RACHEL IS... HELP ME! I'M MELTING FROM HER HOTNESS!_

Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm-

 _WAIT A SECOND, I'M NOT WORTHY! I MEAN, LOOK AT HER! HOW COME SHE IS MARRYING ME? LIKE, HOW DID THAT WORK OUT? I DON'T DESERVE HER! OH MY WORD, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO HYPERVENTILATE..._

"If you have a panic attack _now_ , on your wedding day, I will disown you" Caesar whispered in my ear, I choked on my breathe, but then managed to pull myself together. Caesar was right. I couldn't panic. This was the best day of my life. So, as she got closer and closer, I forced myself to breathe. There had to be a look of fear on my face, but there was also a smile. Part of me, a small part but, it was there all the same, knew that I was about to marry Rachel, and she didn't care if I didn't deserve her, she thought I did. So, she was marrying me. And we were going to be that happy family that had always existed in our heads but had never truly gotten to be until now.

She stood in front of me, her gown was stunning, but the rest of her was a vision that could only be compared to the gods. Apollo had walked her down the aisle and now sat near. Annabeth was her maid of honor, but I barely noticed them. I could only see Rachel. In an instant, though, my thoughts were brought to reality.

Vows.

We had to say out vows. We could have written them, made them sappy and heartfelt, but we had figured that we would be too nervous to remember vows, so we repeated after the minister. The words felt sweet to say, and left a good feeling in my chest. The _I do's_ were the best, those tasted better than the wedding cake we later had. What felt best, after the whole event, was embracing Rachel. Pulling her into my arms, rocking her slightly. Laughing, gasping, crying. We had just gotten married. I was so in love with her that my heart hurt. My world seemed to spin and dip, in a good way. Everything had been thrown off balance in the best way. The rings on our fingers promised eternal love, immortal love. The look in her eyes said the same.

"I love you" I whispered, holding her close.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **GUYS! The first part of the epilogue of this beautiful story! I want to thank you all for sticking with us till the end! It was a wonderful experience, one that we hope you guys enjoyed as much as we did!**

 **Please, let us know your opinions and please, please go check** _Love the Impossible_ **and** _Basically, Octavian Wikipedia_ **(both on the profile of the lovely Hugs6)**


	37. Epilogue II

**Epilogue II**

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

My life couldn't get any better.

First of all, it took months, but I managed to pay back to my parents up to the last penny they said I owed them. Either way, they didn't show up at my wedding, but I was prepared for it, asking Apollo to walk me down the aisle. Actually, I wanted Caesar to do it, but he was busy as Octavian's best man.

Second, I got married. _Yay!_ I didn't want something big, but Octavian insisted that I should have ' _the wedding of my dreams_ ', which surprised him when I told him that I wanted to get married in front of a peace judge. We ended having a small beach wedding. That was enough for me.

Right now, I was on my honeymoon's hotel room, sitting up on bed, while Octavian snore besides me. I was so filled with adrenaline that I couldn't sleep. If like I had millions of ideas in my head and I had to write them down or I'll forget them? The same, except that everything was a feeling.

I'd look down at my ring and smile, remembering our first dance. The way Apollo asked for the second as ' _father of the bride_ '. Or, how he threaten Octavian if he didn't make me happy. Though the horror face on him wasn't, the rest of the situation was funny.

The sun started to come out and it peeked over the curtains of the room. I didn't want to disturb this moment, but I didn't have to. While I was paying attention to the sun, a couple of arms sneaked around me, pulling me to the chest of the person I'd love the most for the rest of my life.

"I have my own goddess..." he whispered in my ear, making me smile and blush. He raised my left hand and kissed it so many times, I was afraid he'd never return it to me. It was as he was hypnotized with the ring in my hand "And, I made her my wife..."

"You sound like a lucky guy..." I teased him, still watching the window and the sunrise "I hope I could meet her soon enough..."

"Well, I could arrange a meeting... but, I'm afraid you'll feel intimidate by her beauty and charisma" he continued. _Did he actually thought those things about me?_ "She's one of the most beautiful woman, inside and out..." I smiled again. As if I couldn't stop doing it. The smile was numbing my cheeks, but I could take that feeling anytime.

"In that case, I'm lucky to have the most brave and trustworthy husband in the whole universe..." It was my turn to play with him. I felt as his arms tighten around me and his nose buried in my hair "I can't say he's a god, because he's not perfect... But, the fact he's always trying for me makes him perfect to me..." I finished before I could feel the panic crawl into his mind.

"I'm so glad you're mine..." he mumbled, kissing my temple. I finally turned to see him and noticed that his blue eyes were sparkling in happiness, a happiness I haven't seen so far, even when we had our share of moments "I know you're not an object, but..."

"I'm glad you're mine too..." I completed his sentence, kissing his cheek. He smiled and laid me down in bed.

"I love you" he said, a few inches away from my face. As if he was getting away.

"I love you too" I replied, kissing him.

* * *

We spent almost all day in bed, talking and watching TV (with an occasional kiss every now and then), because there wasn't much that we could do. We didn't have money to go to Mexico, like Octavian wanted, but going to New Orleans wasn't that bad.

"I can't believe how things changed..." he said after dinner, when we were taking a stroll down the main road "How fast..."

"I wouldn't say things went fast..." I argued, not in the intention to _actually_ argue. He stopped and looked at me "I think things went their own way... Just that, maybe... maybe for us it was fast..."

"So, we're in a fast lane?" he checked with me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, we just skipped a few stops" I tried to explain "We didn't had ' _friends_ ' stop, we stopped at the ' _I love you_ ' stop before even knowing us..."

"Because, we were destined. We were fated to each other" I smiled at his defense.

"You don't see me arguing" I pointed at myself, smirking. He chuckled and we began to walk once again, his arm around my shoulders, mine around his torso. People watched us walk pass and stared at us, some with jealousy, some with admiration. Which made me think about something else "Ian..?"

"Yeah, baby?" he kissed the top of my head, making me look at him.

"Remember we talked about adopting?" He nodded at my question "Well, would you be ready to adopt now or when Caesar's at college?" I wondered to him. His face was a mix of emotions. I couldn't distinguish any of them and that scared me a little. I _always_ could see them.

"I don't want to adopt with anyone _but_ you..." he admitted, making me relax "If you want to adopt right away, we'll adopt right away..." I smiled at him "I just don't want to rush you into anything..."

"It's OK... We can wait till the ' _honeymoon stage_ ' is over to think about it..." I promised him. He hugged me tight against him.

"I'm never gonna get tired to say this... I love you so much, Rachel..." I looked up at him with the same adoration.

"I love you too so much, Octavian..." He smirked down at me and sealed our promise with a kiss.

 _Turns out, Hope is the most wonderful thing of all..._

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **Second part of the epilogue of this beautiful story! Again, I want to thank you all for sticking with us till the end! It was a wonderful experience, one that we hope you guys enjoyed as much as we did!**

 **Please, let us know your opinions and please, please go check** _Love the Impossible_ **and** _Basically, Octavian Wikipedia_ **(both on the profile of the lovely Hugs6)**


	38. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
